Not Good For You
by TheBeast11
Summary: Santana is a vampire that falls for a human Brittany. Can Santana protect Brittany from other vampires including herself?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee._

Prologue

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. God I sound so much like I'm in _Twilight _right now. But I don't care because that line totally fits my situation right now. Being a vampire that sort of thought is always the farthest thing from my mind. Why would I need to think of how I would die? Nothing can kill me except for another vampire. But still I had killed so many people in my lifetime that you would think that I would've thought of how I would die. Before I was changed, I thought I was going to die an old woman warm in my bed surrounded by my loved ones. I never imagined I would become a vampire and outlive anyone I'd ever known.

I guess it's my own fault really, I mean I walked into this without thinking. I thought I would walk in here kill a few vamps, save Brittany and we'd be together again. I never thought I would be pinned against a wall with a death grip on my throat and grin from Karofsky that made me sick.

I looked over to Brittany, she was surrounded in a puddle of blood and she wasn't moving. I didn't know what to do. How could I save her when I couldn't even save myself? I need a plan and I needed one fast.

"Mmmm…Oh, you made this all too easy… I wanted a fight but you're giving me nothing. You're just as pathetic as _her._" He snarled and pointed his head toward Brittany. I _hated_ the way he said her. Like she was less than him because she was human. Like she was nothing more than body to suck dry. I _hated_ it. I hated _him_.

I needed something to distract him. Something to make him loosen his grip only a little so I could get out.

"Why would you risk your life for that _human_?" he asked his grip tightening. He didn't understand why I would give up everything to be with her. And how could he? He'd never loved anyone the way I love Brittany. She was my everything. She _is_ my everything. I couldn't image a world without her and I didn't want to.

I tried to choke out a response but couldn't and he loosened his grip. I looked back at Brittany. I could barely hear her heart now. Its strong and steady beat becoming slow and weak. The pauses between each beat becoming longer and longer. I knew she wouldn't last long if I didn't do something soon.

I looked back into Karofsky's eyes. The veins around his eyes were showing and his eyes were pitch black and filled with hate and hunger. His fangs were showing sharp and white, he wanted to kill me fast so he could feed off her before her heart stopped beating, but he also wanted to know my answer.

I looked at Brittany when I said, "she's my everything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." I turned my attention back to him, looked him in the eye, and said, "even if that includes killing you." With that, I pushed him off with as much strength as I could and he went flying back into the concrete pillar across from me. I didn't waste any time and pounced on him going for his neck. I bit into his neck and ripped as much flesh as I could.

He pushed me off and held his hand to his neck. "You little bitch!" He yelled as he charged me. The smirk that was on my face after I bit him was literally slapped off my face when his hand came into contact with my face. I staggered back a little, swept my tongue through my mouth collecting the blood in it, and spit it out.

"Wow, you slap like a little bitch." I chuckled out and looked at him with another smirk.

He didn't seem to like that because he came back at me with more force than before connecting his fist with my ribs. I heard the crack before I felt the pain, but no matter how much it hurt I had to keep fighting Karofsky until I killed him. There was no other option. I wasn't going to let him kill me then kill Brittany too. I got to my feet right when his right hook came in contact with the left side of my face and was knocked down again. I shook my head and stood back up.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing your little girlfriend" Karofsky spat. That shouldn't have registered on an emotional level since he has been talking about killing her for a while now, but for some reason what he said struck a nerve.

First, I needed to distract him. I spotted a rag on the flood and when to pick it up. I wiped my face and threw it at him in the same move. I blocked his blind jab and countered it with at hit to his left cheek. I made my hands in to bowls and hit him on either side of his head over his ears discombobulating him. Confused he swung his right arm wide trying to hit me again. I elbow blocked it and gave him a body shot. He tried swinging his left arm the way he did with his right. I blocked it with ease and elbowed his right jaw. Then I fractured it with a left hook to same spot. I punched him in the ribs breaking what I had previously cracked. Then I dislocated his jaw entirely with a right hook. Kicking him in the chest, I sent him flying through another concrete pillar.

I didn't wait for him to get up I knew he would be down for a while I just needed to get to Brit. I could barely hear her heart and it scared me. I was at her side in the blink of an eye kneeling down to her I put her head in my lap. Bringing my wrist up to my mouth, I suck my teeth into the skin there drawing blood. I held my writs to her mouth desperately trying to get her to drink it. She was unresponsive. Her lips still against my wrist.

"Come on Brit" I pleaded. "Please baby… please just drink it and you'll feel better. Trust me. I promise. Please Brit… please."I kept pleading with her, but her lips still didn't move. I had tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't hear her heart any more. I couldn't let her die, but she wasn't drinking my blood. I could hear Karofsky starting to get up and I knew he would be attacking me soon, but all I cared about was getting Brittany to drink my damn blood!

Right as I felt a stabbing pain through my heart, her lips started moving. I could care less about the pain in my heart because she was drinking my blood and she would be ok. That's all I needed to know. Another stabbing pain in my chest and I looked down to see the tips of stakes coming through my chest. I was so distracted with my joy over Brittany drinking my blood that I hadn't heard the crash of a wall and the banging of a fight going on behind me. Someone was fighting Karofsky and from the feel of it they wanted me dead too.

Another stake came through my chest and I could feel myself loosing conciseness. I was losing too much blood with Brittany drinking from my wrist. I started to sway to the right as I felt Brittany's lips leave wrist.

"San?" she asked. It sounded like I was under water and she was talking to me through the water. It was muffled and I could barely make sense of it. "Santana!"

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them as I started to fall and made eye contact with Brittany. She looked scared and so little that all I wanted to do was reach out to her and hold her but I didn't have the strength to. My fall seemed to take a lifetime, like I was moving in slow motion, but I knew it was only I few seconds. I looked into her eyes and saw love right before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 1

The club I walked into was jammed pack with people. I had just left another club that was dull and I needed something to spice up my night. I scanned the crowd trying to find anyone remotely attractive. As I started walking to the bar, my sharp eyes spotted her. It was like I was in a movie and everything slowed down and I was moving in slow motion. The lights were flashing and the music was blaring, but I didn't hear it. She was in the middle of the dance floor people were surrounding her, but in this slow motion world I was in the people that were blocking her moved and I could see her perfectly. She had blonde hair that was in waves that cascaded down to her shoulders. She was wearing a skintight deep blue tank top that made her white skin look flawless. She had on black skinny jeans that looked more like leggings with how tight they were on her and booted heals that stopped just below her knees.

I don't remember ever making it to the bar but apparently, in the time I took checking her out I made it there and ordered a drink as well because it being pushed into my hand is what shook me from my ogling. As I sipped my drink, I went back to staring at her. Her dancing was so hypnotizing that I couldn't look away. I could watch her dance my whole life and considering I am a vampire that would be a very long time. Some guy that I hadn't noticed before was grinding on her from behind. It made me so made to see him with his hands all over her. I wanted to be all over like that and that thought scared me.

I'd never been so drawn to human before. I'd never wanted something more from a human than their blood. But with her, I wanted to know her. I wanted to know what made her laugh, sad, and happy. I wanted to know hear her laugh and be the reason she was laughing. When she cried, I wanted to be there for her, hold her, and comfort her. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to wake up and fall asleep to her every day for the rest of my life.

"Are you just gonna stare at her or are you gonna go over there?" Quinn asked startling me from my thoughts.

Turning to face the bar, I said, "I don't know what you're talking about Fabray."

"Oh so you weren't staring at that blonde?" she asked.

"Nope" I responded nonchalantly.

"Ok so you won't mind if I feed from her?"

I turned on her so fast she had no idea what had happened. I garbed her neck, slammed her face on the bar, and brought my face close to her. "You even think about touching her and I will ends you." I said in my ghetto voice.

She chuckled and said, "Ok, ok I was just kidding. I haven't had human blood longer than you. I think I can control myself."

I let go of her neck and looked at the few people watching us. Making eye contact with all of them I said, "Leave now. Remember nothing." My pupils dilated and expanded as I said it and so did the people's that I was looking at.

"You need to learn how to control your anger, Santana. I'm getting tired of having bruises on me that I have to cover up" she complained, but her tone of voice was light. She was only joking and I knew that. Our injuries never lasted long so the bruises she would have would already be fading by the time they showed up if they ever did.

I just took another sip from my drink and turned back to look at the blonde. She was facing the guy now and he had his leg between hers and grinding on her. He was Asian and a good dancer I had to give him that. His body was lean and obviously a dancer's body. He might have been a better dancer but I couldn't keep my eyes on him long enough to compare the two. Her movements were smooth and sensual. She had her head down and when she looked up; she made eye contact with me.

Her eyes were the most vibrant blue I had ever seen. They looked like they were glowing. I had never been so captivated by eyes before. I just wanted to stare at them. While we were in our staring contest, her dancing started getting more sexual. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she started to brush her breast against the guy's chest.

"Damn. That girl is hot and totally wants you," Quinn said.

I didn't break my eye contact with the blonde as I shoved my drink in Quinn's hands. I walked onto the dance floor and grabbed the closest guy in my arms reach. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I started to grind on the guy. It didn't start out that sexual but her dancing started to get more sexual with her dance partner. I turned in the guys arms and threw my arms round his neck and grinded my ass into his crotch. I slid my body slowly down the front of his and back up. I saw her swallow hard and push away from her dance partner and walk to me.

I pushed away from the guy I was dancing with and went to meet her half way. Before we meet, I caught her sent and went stiff. It was the sweetest most delicious sent I had ever smelled. I looked at her neck and my eyes locked on her pulse point on her neck. My mouth watered and I wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and suck her dry. All of this happened in the matter of half a second. She didn't see me stop or my body go stiff but Quinn did and she was right by my side in the next second. She had her hand locked around my arm and started pulling my from the dance floor. I let her pull me because I didn't want to risk attacking the blonde.

I looked back into her eyes and saw confusion. She had no idea what was happening. Why I was being pulled away when I seemed to be clearly into her. She tried to follow but her dance partner pulled her back. Before I was pulled out of the club, I saw worry cross her features before the club bouncer blocked my view.

Quinn pulled me into an alley and we both started running. We lived in a wooded area outside of New York City. We had no neighbors and we liked it like that. When we reached our house that was more like a small mansion we slowed to a walk. The house had two stories that you could see from the outside. The side of the house that we came up on was the back. It had wood panels and both stories had floor length windows. We had to jump a river that flowed through the back yard but it was more like jumping over a puddle and we didn't break our stride. Inside, the ground level of the house had a wall window that over looked the forest to the west with the house being up on a hill it had in amazing view of the tops of the trees. There was a glass waterfall that was right next to the spiral staircase that leads to the garage. A sofa was set into the ground with its back to the window and a glass table in front of it. On the opposite side of the waterfall was a flat screen TV set into the wall with a surround system that would make movie theaters jealous.

We walked up another staircase next to the door we came in through and went to the second floor. The second floor had bedrooms, the kitchen, two offices', and other random rooms. We went into the kitchen that was like a chief's dream kitchen with top of the line stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. Puck and Finn were in there talking.

"Hey ladies" Puck said with a stupid smirk.

"Hey" Finn said with a lazy grin.

I rolled my eyes, ignored them, and walked to the fridge. I wasn't hungry but I needed something to do to keep my mind off the blonde.

"What's her problem?" Puck asked.

"Santana almost attacked some blonde girl at the club," Quinn answered.

I slammed the fridge door shut and turned to her. "I did not almost attack a blonde girl" I responded angrily.

"Ok that's why I had to drag your ass out of the club?"

"I went willingly. That club was getting lame anyways. I was gonna leave soon if you hadn't dragged me out."

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed and we all looked at him. "Who is this blonde chick and is she hot?" he asked. God he was so annoying I couldn't believe I'd slept with him.

I wanted nothing more with the conversation so I left the room and walked down the hallway. Unfortunately, Quinn followed me. She didn't say anything; she just followed me into one of the offices. I went to a chair and sat down. Quinn sat on the desk, picked up a book, and absentmindedly flipped through it. We sat like that for a while then she spoke. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I sighed and answered, "I don't know."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never been affected like that by someone's sent. Even in my dark days when I raided blood banks and killed for fun, I had never caught a sent that affected me like this girl's did. "I've never been so attracted to someone's sent like that before" I finally answered.

"Well you won't ever be seeing her again so you don't have to worry about that again." Quinn responded. I turned my head to look at her as she said this. I got up from the chair and when to my room.

"I mean it Santana! Stay away from this girl!" Quinn yelled as I walked out.

My room was at the end of the hall and the biggest bedroom. I had to fight Quinn to get it but I won. Two of the walls had floor length windows that had the same view that the living room downstairs had only my room was higher up so I could see out farther. My other walls had shelves filled with my diaries, old books and other miscellaneous items I had collected over my years of extended living. My bed was against one of the window walls and a couch as facing away from it looking out at the trees. I passed the couch and stood in front of the window. As I looked out, I thought about what Quinn said. _You won't ever be seeing her again._ That was the thing I wanted to see her again. To see her blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her amazing body.

I was out of my room in the garage before I could change my mind. I got into my silver 2012 ZL1 Camaro. This was my favorite car in the garage and we had some nice porches, Ferraris, and any other high-end car you could think of to pick from. Just some of the advantages of living so long we all had so much money saved up we bought whatever we wanted when we wanted.

I drove back to the city in half the time it would've taken a human to drive back. It helps that I knew of back roads and my senses let me drive the car at full speed. I parked the car on a street a block from the club I last saw her in. It was still early only two in the morning so I decided to check for her at the club. I wanted to go in from the back so I took a long way to get to the club. While I was walking through a dark alley, I spotted her on the sidewalk with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Glee_

Chapter 2

The blonde was talking animatedly with her friends. Her hands were waving wildly around her and she giggled while she talked. She was clearly drunk. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I just stood in the alley with a stupid grin on my face as I watched her. I wasn't even listening to what she was saying even though I could hear her as if she were talking to me. I was listening to her giggle. It was like an angle's giggle innocent and beautiful. I didn't even know if a giggle could be beautiful but hers defiantly was. I was memorizing her giggle to my memory so I could bring it up whenever I wanted.

I was so hypnotized by the blonde's giggle that I didn't see her hug her friends goodbye. She started walking down the alley I was standing in. I quickly dashed into the shadows. I had no idea why I was hiding from her but I couldn't just walk out now. I mean how creepy would that be? Some girl you practically had eye sex with just all of the sudden jumps out of the shadows in a dark alley you're walking down. Stalker much? While I was having my little inner monologue, I didn't notice three guys walk into the alley from the other end until one of them spoke.

"Hey pretty lady. What's a nice little thing like you doing in an alley all alone?" a guy with a beer belly asked.

"Oh I'm just walking home." The blonde smiled to the three men. I didn't like this one bit. The guys looked shady and I didn't trust them. I couldn't do anything though cause I would still look like a stalker if I just popped up out of nowhere now plus I didn't know if they were going to do anything to her or not. I was seriously hoping for the latter.

"Well maybe we could escort you home?" the beer belly guy said as he and the other two circled around the blonde.

"Oh no that's ok silly," she giggled. "I only live a couple blocks away. I can walk home by myself." she responded still giggling and with a cute smile on her face.

"Oh a pretty lady like yourself can't just walk the streets alone," he said as the three maneuvered her so she had her back facing a wall.

Finally understanding the situation the blonde backed away until her back was pressed against the wall she said, "I think I can walk myself home but thank you for the offer." I hated just standing in the shadows watching. I wanted to kill the men but I couldn't just walk out I still didn't have a reason for creepin' in the shadows.

"Oh no need to be rude and decline a gentleman's offer of kindness" the beer belly guy said as he stuck his hand out to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear then running his knuckles down her cheek. She started shaking after he removed his hand.

I was shaking too but I was shaking from rage. I couldn't believe this creep. He was putting his hands on her and obviously wanted to do more. I wanted to step up and save her from these creeps and take her somewhere safe. I was just about to step out when I heard "I wouldn't move if I were you." I turned to look to see who the hell was trying to get in my way of saving the girl. As I turned, I got a whiff the guys sent. He was a vampire.

He was taller than me so I had to look up to see his face. He had emerald green eyes, dark black hair, and his body was sculpted perfectly. He was Italian. I could tell by his features and the accent in his voice. His cloths were a nice tight black designer v-neck long-sleeved shirt and slacks. His shoes were tailored and looked expensive.

"If you know what's good for you leave now." he commanded.

I scoffed "oh excuse me? I don't believe this alley belongs to you gweedo. So get out of my way please afors I ends you."

He reached to grab my neck but I grabbed his arm and twisted it around. I heard it snap and let it go. I punched my hand through his chest and grabbed his heart. He made a face when I squeezed it a little. While I was smirking at his pain, I heard the blonde scream but it quickly got muffled. I turned to look and I saw the two guys on her sides holding her arms and the fat guy had one hand over her mouth and the other trying to undo his pants as fast as possible.

I turned back the vampire in front of me. Squeezing his heart, I killed him and his body turned to dust. I was by the three guys before the dust of the vampire I just killed disappeared. I threw the guy on her left into the opposite wall. He hit his head and went down. I went for the guy on her right next. I punched him in the face then the stomach. He toppled over and I sent my knee into his face. He went flying into the air then landed at the entrance of the alley. I did all of that before the fat man could even register what was going on.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" he asked. Fear evident in his voice. I just smirked and walked toward him.

He backed away from the blonde and held his hands up. "Look I didn't mean no trouble" he tried explaining.

"You should've thought about that before you put your hands on her," I snarled back. He turned to run but I was standing in front of him before he took a step. "Not trying to run away now are you?" I asked. I could hear his heartbeat quicken. My face was at an angle to that; he couldn't see me and that made him even more scared. He tried running the other way but I grabbed his ankle and pulled. He went flying head first into the ground. He was knocked out cold but I wasn't done with him yet. I walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach. I kicked him again in the balls and turned him over. I was about to stomp on his face when I heard a whimper.

I turned around to see the blonde shaking with a scared look on her face. She was looking at me with a look of horror. I looked down at myself. I had a little blood on my hands and my foot was hovering over the fat man's face. I put my foot down and slowly approached the blonde. I was scared she was gonna run away from me but she didn't. She just stood there shaking.

As I approached, I asked, "Are you ok?" She didn't respond. I reached out to her and she fell into my arms. I stiffened because her sent was so much stronger than it was in the club. I hesitantly put my arms around her. She was shaking but she felt so good in my arms. She fit perfectly. It was ridiculous. This girl that I had never even met before fit perfectly in my arms like they were made to be wrapped around her. I knew then that I never wanted to hold anyone else in my arms again.

But, I didn't have time to think about that I needed to get the girl away from here. I heard sirens in the distance. I picked her up and held her close to my body so she could rest her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands had a death grip on my shirt like if she let go I would disappear. I took off running to my penthouse apartment I had in the city. I didn't stop running until I was in the apartment and was walking to the bedroom.

I set her on the bed and moved to get her a glass of water but as I let her go, she whimpered again and scooted to stay with me. I gently put my hands on her wrist and pulled them away from my shirt. She looked up at me and I could see tears running down her face. It broke my heart to see her like that. I just wanted to climb back into bed and hold her but I didn't I looked her in the eyes and said "I'll be right back I'm just gonna go get you some water." She nodded her response and I gently laid her down on the bed. She immediately grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest.

I ran out of the room and got her a glass of water faster than I should have if I wanted to make it seem like I was a human, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting back to her and holding her. I set the glass on the nightstand and climbed in bed behind her. She immediately turned over and attached her body to mine. I went stiff again smelling her. She made my mouth water. I wanted to taste her blood so bad but the fact that she fit perfectly into the side of my body was distracting me form her sent.

She was still shaking but I think her crying had stopped. I rubbed my hand in small circles on her back and after a while, she stopped shaking and her breathing deepened. She was asleep. Shit. This girl that I almost attacked in the club tonight was asleep with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist with my left arm rubbing circles on her back and my right arm pulling her closer. What was I thinking bringing her here? I was so stupid to bring her here when I could easily kill her. I shouldn't have done this. I needed to get her out of here.

While I was yelling at myself for being so stupid in bringing her here, I heard I noise. I stopped talking to myself and looked down at the blonde. She was sound asleep. She made another noise. It sounded like she was trying to talk.

"Don't frost the cake," she mumbled. That was the cutest thing I had ever heard. I tilted my head to the right and looked down at her with a loving smile. She looked so damn adorable. Her face was completely serious as she said it again. It sounded really important and that made it all the more adorable.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 5AM. The sun would be coming up soon and I was feeling a little tired. I didn't need to sleep. I could go the rest of my life without sleeping but having the blonde with me made me want to sleep for the first time in 50 years. So I closed my eyes with the blonde girl in my arms. All my worries about killing her were forgotten. I fell asleep that night or the first time in five decades with a smile on my face. I was content for the first time in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 3

I woke up with the blonde's head on my chest sleeping soundly. I really needed to learn her name I thought. I just stayed in bed with her listening to her breathe and her heart beat. Her heartbeat was different from other peoples'. It had a rhythm like a song you could dance too. It was beautiful the most beautiful beat I had ever heard. I was content to just stay there and listen to her heart but a draft in the room sent her sent into my nose. I went stiff. My mouth watered. I hadn't fed in a couple of weeks so my body was shaking because I was trying so hard to not attack the blonde in her sleep.

With my jaw clenched shut, I slowly lifted the girl and set her down on the bed. I got out and when into the kitchen. The apartment was modern and had top of the line electronics everywhere. I had an iPad that I used to control everything in the apartment from whether the curtains were open or closed to the water temperature of my shower and everything in between. I walked over to the fridge and a touch screen appeared on the front. I typed a number on the screen and opened the door. When I opened it, the inside changed from a typical fridge that held food to a fridge that held packages of blood. I grabbed two and downed them at the same time. If I was going to be around the blonde, I needed to control my thirst. After I finished I grabbed another and drank it slower.

Throwing the packages away, I turned back to the fridge and typed another number in and the fridge when back to normal. I looked at the food in there and thought about what I could make her for breakfast. I had been here last weekend with a "guest" and I had stocked the fridge beforehand. I grabbed the eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Walking to the stove, I put a pan on top and turned the heat on. Next, I went to the cupboard and grabbed pancake mix. I started mixing the ingredients together for the mix and poured the batter on the pan. I grabbed another pan and started making the bacon.

15 minutes later I had all the bacon made three big stacks of pancakes, and scrambled eggs. I looked at the food with a proud smile. I couldn't remember the last time I had made food nevertheless for someone else. I decided to go check on the blonde. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and made my way to the bedroom. When I walked in, she was just starting to sit up. She had her left hand pressed against her head and her eyes were still closed. I took the opportunity to really look at her. Her cloths from last night were a little dirty and her shirt was ripped. She had a bruise across her neck that I hadn't noticed last night and her face looked a little swollen. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath to calm myself.

I knocked on the door frame to get her attention. Her head snapped in my direction and fear crossed her features for a second before she relaxed a little. I gave her a small smile and slowly made my way to sit on the bed. I took a deep breath looked her in eye and spoke calmly. "Do you… remember what happened last night?" I asked. She looked scared and looked down to see what she was wearing. "Oh no we didn't…" I let the sentence trail off shaking my head.

She let out a relieved sigh and said, "Oh thank God." Then she looked at my face and I think I had a look of hurt on my face because she quickly said "oh no not that I wouldn't want to… not that I don't find you attractive…" She was getting flustered and it was absolutely adorable.

I smiled at her and said, "Its ok I get it." She smiled at me relieved that I had understood her rambling. I asked her again "so do you remember anything from last night?"

She was quiet for a moment before she said "I remember being at the club, seeing you, walking down an alley and some… guys" she struggled to remember.

I handed her the aspirin and water from the night stand and said "here take this it'll make your head feel better." She took the aspirin and mumbled a thanks. "I'm Santana by the way. Santana Lopez" I told her.

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce" she told me with a smile. "So… what happened last night? I mean the last time I remember seeing you was when you were being whisked away and now I wake up in your apartment?" she asked confused.

"Yeah about that my friend Quinn, the blonde girl that dragged me out, she had something she really needed to get to" I lied smoothly.

"Ok so how did I end up here?" she asked.

"Well I went back to the club and I saw you walking down an alley" I didn't want to tell her about the three guys but she remembered them so I couldn't just keep them out of the story. I decided to tell her the truth of what happened minus some details. "I was in the alley you were walking down and I saw some guys… they pinned you up against a wall… one of them was… going to… do something. I stopped them before they could do anything but they still gave you that bruise on your neck," I told her.

She took in a shaky breath and said "I remember them talking to me. One of them grabbed my neck. Then the two on my sides were gone and I saw you walking towards the one that grabbed my neck." She looked at me with this new found memory "did you attack them?" she asked. I just looked down not answering. I was ashamed that I had let my anger get the better of me and I was also afraid that she was going to be afraid of me. But she wasn't. She just asked, "How did you get rid of them? I mean they were some big guys and no offence to you but how did you take on three big men that were going to attack me? Oh my gosh are you like a superhero? Do you have super human strength?"She was getting more and more excited the more she thought of me being a superhero.

I chuckled and said "No. I'm not a superhero and I don't have super human strength." She looked at me like she didn't believe me so I changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

She jumped out of bed and said "Oh yes! I'm starving!" I chuckled and lead her into the kitchen. All of the food was on the counter and it was surprisingly still worm. She sat down at the counter and I grabbed her a plate and fork and handed it to her.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked as she filled her plate with food.

She looked at the orange juice that was sitting out and said "orange juice is fine."

"Are you sure? I can make coffee if you want?" I asked. She just gave me a mega watt smile that made me smile and she shook her head. I grabbed a cup, poured her the orange juice, and handed it to her. She gave me a smile as a thanks and continued eating. I just leaned against the counter and watched her. She was really beautiful even if her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared.

She looked up at me and said, "Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

She started whipping around her face and I laughed and said, "No, no you don't have anything on your face."

She nodded then asked "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I already ate" I lied. She nodded again and kept eating. I continued looking at her. I was worried that she wasn't ok and she was just acting like it so she could break down when she was alone. "Are you ok?" I finally asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered with a smile.

"Are you sure? Cause you were attacked by some random guys last night and you're acting shockingly ok with it," I told her.

She put down her fork and sighed deeply before she looked up at me. "I know I should be shaken up about what happened and I am a little but all I really remember is you in the alley taking me away from those guys. You saved me. You're like my guardian angel" she smiled me. "I still don't understand how you got rid of those guys," she said with a small smile playing at her lips. "What did you do? Beat 'em up?" she asked. When I looked down and didn't respond she gasped and asked "oh my gosh are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

She looked at me concerned and I just smiled a little and said, "No I'm fine they didn't hurt me."

Then she looked at me confused. "Wait. So if they didn't hurt you and you don't have any scratches that I can see, how did you beat them up? They were like ten times your size," she said in amazement.

"I had an adrenaline rush" I lied.

She caught on though. "Oh so like Edward from _Twilight_?" she asked with a mocking tone and a smile. "Are you gonna tell me that it's very common and I can Google it?"

I laughed and said "alright, alright. I take a kickboxing class every Tuesday Thursday at my gym." She was more accepting of this answer though I still saw doubt in her eyes. "So if you want you can take a shower here or I can walk you home if you need to get going. I don't know maybe you have work or something?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Thanks San." I loved the way that nickname just rolled off her tongue like it was natural for her to call me that. I smiled at her, lead her to the bathroom in my room, and showed her how to work the shower and everything.

"I'll bring you some cloths you can change into" I told her as I walked out.

She smiled and said "thanks."

I closed the door and walked out to my room. I pulled out sweat pants that would fit her and one of my old t-shirts from the 70's. As I walked, back to the bathroom a grabbed extra towels in case she needed any and set them along the counter. I also pulled out a new toothbrush and hair brush that I had stored there and set them out for her. I also pulled out my hair dryer in case she wanted to dry her hair. I wasn't really sure.

I walked back out to the kitchen and started cleaning up. I worked really fast so I was done before she was even out of the shower. I decided to watch some TV so I wouldn't seem like a creep just sitting around waiting for her. I was watching an episode of Housewives of New Jersey when Brittany walked out wearing my cloths. She literally took my breath away and she was only wearing sweats and an old t-shirt. She saw me staring and smiled as she walked over to me and sat on the couch right next to me practically in my lap. Her sent was so much stronger after she had just taken what I assumed was a hot shower and it got her blood flowing nicely. I clenched my jaw again and tried to relax.

"Your shower is amazing," she told me. I just nodded still trying to control my thirst so I could breathe around her. "Thanks for the stuff you laid out too. That was really sweet," she said as she placed her hand on my arm. When our skin met, it was like an electoral shock went through my body. It burned but in a good way and when she removed her hand my skin where she touched was left tingly.

"No problem" I finally replied and I was glad my voice didn't sound like I was struggling to control myself. "So do you have work or something?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude but I knew she would be safer if she didn't stay around me.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked. Hurt written all over her face.

"Oh no I just didn't know if I was like keeping you or something" I replied lamely.

"Well today is your lucky day" she smiled at me. "I have today off."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 4

I didn't understand this girl. I mean first of all she was acting like we're old friends reuniting after time apart. We were strangers to each other and yet here she is in my cloths on my couch wanting to spend the day with me like old friends. Second, she was acting like last night didn't happen. Like she wasn't would've been attacked if I hadn't been there. I mean yeah she was drunk and didn't remember most if it but I filled her in what happened and she doesn't seem to care. She's probable one of those people that push negative thoughts out of their mind or some shit like that.

But none of that matters. All that matters is that I get her out of my apartment and to hers safely. It will be better, safer, for her if she's not around me. But how do I get her to leave without sounding like a bitch? I know I'm not supposed to see her ever again and it would be better for both of us if I was a bitch to her to get her to leave but I can't make myself be a bitch to her. I would hate myself if I were the cause of the hurt that would most likely cross her beautiful features. I just couldn't do it.

During all of this inner turmoil, she had gone back to watching the TV. I just sat there watching her. God she looked so beautiful. Shit I need to stop thinking like that. I can't get attached to her. I've already interfered too much. My pocket vibrating and a ringing from the bedroom caused both of us to turn our focus elsewhere.

"You grabbed my phone?" she asked. I had completely forgotten that I grabbed her purse before I left the alley with her. I just nodded my head as a response because if I would've answered I would use up the air supply that I was holding in my lungs so I didn't have to breathe in her scent. I think she was surprised that after I attacked the guys I was able to carry her and grab her purse and get to my apartment but it really wasn't that hard she weighed like nothing and I was stronger than humans so it was like picking up a bag of feathers.

She got up, went back into the bedroom, and got her phone. While she was gone, I looked at my phone. I had a message from Quinn.

**Are you at the apartment? I'm coming by.**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Quinn was coming and Brittany was still here. Now I really need to find a way to get her to leave. She walked back into the room then and looked a little sad. She had an adorable pout on her face. I just wanted to kiss her. Shit no I didn't. I needed to stop thinking like that.

"I have to go," she said sadly. "I forgot I promised one of my friends I would go out to lunch with them."

This was great now I didn't have to kick her out. But I was a little disappointed that she had to go even if I was about to kick her out. "It's ok," I told her. "I just remembered I have some things I need to do too." I got up from the couch and headed toward a closet. "I'll get you a bag so you can put your stuff in there," I told her as I got a small duffle bag.

She looked at it and her eyes went big. "Oh you don't have to give me a duffle bag. I could just hold my stuff… or get like a grocery bag or something," she said.

"Oh no it's totally cool. I have like a million of these that I never use anyway," I told her as I made my way into the bedroom to pack everything she used. I didn't want to leave her scent for Quinn to find. I had everything she used packed before she entered the room. "Here" I handed her the bag. "Let me call you a cab" I said as I went for the phone.

"Oh no that ok I can walk" she tried to protest.

"Please. I insist," I told her as the cab company operator answered. I told them I needed a cab to my apartment in five minutes. When I hung up, I looked up at Brittany. She was looking at me with a smile and when I caught it, she looked away and blushed. Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't make her blush. It made blood rush to her checks and her heart pound hard. My mouth watered at the sight and sound.

"So, um… do you think I could maybe have your number?" she asked timidly. "So I can properly thank you for saving me," she added before she got to embarrassed. I don't know what came over me but I gave her my number. I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyway.

I heard a cab pull up outside and said "we should probably go see if the cab is here." She nodded and followed me out of the building and on to the sidewalk. I opened the door for her, pulled out money, handed it to the driver, and said, "Take her wherever she wants to go."

"You don't have to pay" Brittany tried to insist.

"It's fine. Plus I called the cab so it's only right I pay" I said with a smile on my face. Crap. I'm trying to put distance between me and this girl for her own safety and I go and smile at her. I stepped away from the cab before she or I could say anything else and watched the cab drive away.

Once it was gone, I rushed to my apartment and tried my best to get her scent out of everything. I decided to use bleach on the shower and dishes she used. I stripped the bed of the sheets, put new ones on, and threw the used ones out. The couch was a little more difficult so I decided to drench it in Fabreze. After I was done, I smelled the air to try to find her scent. I could only smell of bleach and the Fabreze I just dumped all over the couch.

As I was standing in the middle of the room, when Quinn came bursting through the door. She slammed a newspaper on the island in the kitchen and glared at me. "Did you have a little fun last night?" she asked. Shit. She must have been able to smell Brittany's scent somewhere and knew she was here I thought. No. She couldn't have. I got rid of her scent. I know I did because I couldn't smell it anywhere. I didn't respond and she just looked at me, sighed, and held up the paper. I could read it from where I was and read one of the headlines. **THREE MEN ATTACKED IN ALLEY.** I just sighed. Shit. I didn't think what I did would get into the paper. I didn't really care that it was in the paper either but Quinn seemed to.

"Whatever. They got what they deserved," I told her.

"Santana we have to be more careful. The humans are starting to get more suspicious since the disappearings in Maine," Quinn explained exasperatedly. I knew what happened in Maine. I read the paper and watched the news as it happened. Maine was having a "vampire war" so to say. Two clans were fighting for the same land and were turning humans to build their army. It was stupid really. To fight over territory they were just like the human gangs.

"No one will connect this to what happened in Maine," I told her even though this really had nothing to do with what happened in Maine. They were only connected by the fact that vampires were the reason it happened.

"San you just need to be careful. We don't need anyone coming around here looking to clean up." Quinn was worried that what happened to the clans in Maine would happen to us. The vampire community appointed vampires to the Coven, as it's called, to oversee all things vampire. They only had one rule. Don't make the existence of our kind known. They watched the news all around the world keeping an eye out for things like what happened in Maine and when they found something, they would send a "clean up crew." In other words, they sent someone to kill you.

"I know Q. Sorry I'll be more careful next time," I told her.

"No. There won't be a next time," she told me sternly. I just gave her a look that said be glad I even apologized. Just then, the door to the apartment flew open and a red headed vampire walked in. Siobhan. I just looked at Quinn and she gave me a look to be nice. I didn't really have a problem with Siobhan she just kept hitting on me even after I told her I wasn't interested. It probably didn't help that I spelt with her every time we saw each other. What can I saw she was a good fuck.

She was shorter than I was and had a killer body. Her boobs were amazing too. They were big but not too big and really complemented her body. She had a nice ass too. Her body type was athletic and lean. She was wearing a tank top that reviled her cleavage nicely and jeans that complemented her ass. Her hear was in loose curls that hung a little past her boobs. I had to admit she looked good.

"Siobhan has something she needs to tell us," Quinn told me.

I looked over to Siobhan and saw her checking me out. I had forgotten I was still wearing my club attire so my clothes were rather… slut-ish. I just sighed and said, "You have something to tell us?"

Snapping out of her ogling she said, "according to my contacts in the Coven groups of humans have become aware of our existence and have started to rise against us."

"What?" I asked confused and shocked. "How did this happen?"

"The Coven has no idea. They are trying to find out. Apparently, some humans caught a vampire and started doing test on him. They know what can hurt us and how to kill us. They know how we work," she explained.

"I thought only a vampire could kill us?" I asked.

"So far that's it. The humans used teeth they got from another vampire and used them on the one they caught," she told us.

Quinn had a look of shock on her face and I'm pretty sure I looked confused. "What do they know about the group of humans?" I asked.

"Apparently the group has a long history. They go all the way back to the beginning and have a strong bloodline. They've started getting the word out about us. So far, no one is listening but it's going viral on the web. We need to be even more careful and limit our human encounters," she told us.

Quinn nodded but I spoke up "I can't limit my human encounters. I'm a doctor," I told her. I know a vampire being a doctor doesn't sound very smart but I'm a plastic surgeon and only got into it to make people look better. I know I'm vain.

"Well be careful to not make humans become suspicious of you," Siobhan told me.

"I know how keep a low profile" I snapped back.

"I have to go back and tell Puck and Finn," Quinn said as she walked out. "Wanna come with me Siobhan?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just catch up with San," she told Quinn as she kept her eyes on me. I looked over at Quinn and sighed. She laughed at me and left. "So San how have you been?"

"Fine." I snapped back. I really didn't want her here.

"Are you gonna offer me a drink?" she asked with a smirk. I sighed and went to the fridge and got two bags of blood and two glasses. I poured the bags out and added liquor to the blood. It took a lot to get us drunk because the venom flowing through our systems burned the alcohol faster than humans systems digested their alcohol. I found out through experimenting that if I added liquor to blood it didn't burn as quickly in our system.

Walking back to the island she was standing at I gave her the cup. She sipped at the blood while I downed mine fast. She drank hers faster and put her cup down. When she looked up at me and made eye contact, she attacked my lips. I didn't feel like fighting and it was pointless anyway, she was older than I was so that meant she was stronger. She kissed me hungrily and I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I was imagining that I was kissing Brittany. No. I needed to get the blonde out of my mind and Siobhan was a great way to do that.

She pushed me up against a wall and her hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt. She grabbed it and started to lift it up. I broke contact with her lips and let her take my shirt off. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and I took her shirt off. She attached her mouth to my neck and started sucking and nipping at my skin there. My hands tangled in her hair and pulled her closer to me. Her hands slowly moved up from my hips to the back of my bra. She unhooked it and pulled the straps down my arms then attached her mouth to my right breast. She kissed around it before taking my nipple into her mouth. I arched my back into her mouth and pushed her head harder into me. We were both fighting for dominance and pushed each other to the bedroom. It was rough and hard and just what I needed to get my mind off Brittany.

**XxxxXxxxX**

We were both panting when we were done. She had a smirk on her face like she was the shit. I just rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "You can leave once you're dressed," I told her as I walked out. Walking into the living room, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard her leave the apartment. I sighed out in relief and looked to the clock it was 6:45 in the evening and I didn't feel like going back to the house where Quinn was because I knew Siobhan was going back there.

I turned my attention to the TV and really started watching it. Around 8:13 that night my phone vibrated telling me I had a text. Thinking it was Quinn I opened it and read it.

**Unknown number: Hey San! It's Brittany :) I just wanted to see if you were busy tomorrow? :) **

Shit. I read the message over and over. I was so ashamed of what I had just done. It made me fill dirty and gross. I didn't want to see her after what I had done. I contemplated if I should respond to her or not. I knew I shouldn't. She needed to be safe and the only way that would happen was if I stay out of her life. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own and typed out a response.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 5

Why am I here? Sitting in a coffee shop at a table in the corner with a coffee, I haven't even touched since I bought it. I know I shouldn't be here and yet here I am. Waiting. Santana Lopez doesn't wait for anyone. They wait for me. I shouldn't be waiting in a coffee shop for a blonde girl whose blood I crave. I need to leave. That's it. I'll just leave before she gets here. She'll never know. She'll just think I never showed. Ugh but can you imagine her just sitting here with that adorable smile of hers waiting for me to show and then the disappointment when I never show. Gosh, I can see her face now. All sad and shit. I can't do that to her. I just need to such it up and when she shows up tell her I have to leave.

I sighed and continued to sit there and wait for her. She asked me if I wanted to get coffee after I texted, her back last night and she told me to be there around 11 in the morning. So here I am. At the coffee shop, she suggested and it is 11:35 and she still hasn't shown. I look down at the table and pick up my phone to check if I have any messages from her saying that she couldn't come and making sure, I'm at the right place. No new messages and I'm at the right place.

I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. I heart drops every time I hear the door jingle and look up expecting to see her and it's not her. The longer I wait there the more I start to feel sick. The thought of my blonde beauty standing me up is something I can't make myself think. I look back at my phone to check the time. 11:50. I sigh and just keep my head down. I hear someone approaching but it's not her. This person doesn't have an appealing scent. "They're not coming" the person tells me.

I sigh, look up the girl has an apron on, and her nametag says "Lindsey." She has brown hair pulled into a ponytail and an average body type and hazel eyes. There nothing special about her. "Who are you waiting for?" she asks.

"No one. I'm not waiting for anyone." I reply with a bite to my tone.

"Well you've been sitting here for an hour and you keep looking up at the door every time someone walks in. Either you're waiting for someone or you're on the run?" she tries to make a joke. I don't laugh at her. I just glare and decide I'm done talking to her so I look down to my phone. "Ok…" she draws out and walks away. 11:59. I sigh and get up from my table accepting that Brittany isn't gonna show.

As I walk out the door, I look around trying to see I can see her walking. Nothing. She's not coming. My heart sinks completely and my head drops as I walk back to my apartment. I can't believe that I let myself hope that she would show. I got my hopes up only to get them crushed by a girl I barely know. How could she have this affect on me? I should be happy she didn't show. She doesn't want me in her life. She can live a safe happy long human life with me out of it.

I was so in my head I didn't notice someone running to me then running into me. Not that it affected me. The person just bounced off me and landed on the ground. I looked up first then to the ground. Brittany sat there laughing her ass off. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was wide laughing hard. I smiled immediately. She had on loose sweat pants and a tank top. She hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the bag she was carrying was on the ground next to her.

When she finally stopped laughing she looked up to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and held my hand out for her. She took it and I pulled her up. She looked at me seriously and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't make it on time and I didn't text you to tell you. I just was held up at work and I didn't have time to text you otherwise I totally would. Believe me I would. I felt so bad not telling you I wasn't going to make it. I just-"

"It's ok," I told her and tried to smile but it came out weak and just plain bad. Gosh, I'm such a pussy.

She say my face and frowned. "No, it's not ok" her hand went to grab one of my arms, which were crossed over my chest. When her skin touched mine, it was on fire. It burned but it was a good burn. I wanted to feel it all over my body. "I really am sorry I didn't text you and tell you I was gonna be late." She said sincerely.

"It's ok. Really" I reassured her.

"I wanna make it up to you," she told me. "Can I take you out to lunch?" she asked hesitantly.

No. I answered in my head. I just waited for an hour for you in a coffee shop and now you think I'll go to lunch with you? This girl must be crazy to think I'll say yes. "Yeah." Shit I just told her she could take me to lunch. Fuck! I'm supposed to be staying away from her and now I'm letting her take me to lunch. Fuck me.

She smiled and jumped up and down a little before she wrapped her long arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "YAY!" She exclaimed excitedly. My whole body went stiff. She was so close. My face was in her neck with my nose pressed against her neck. I breathed her in and my practically rolled to the back of my head. She smelled _so_ fucking mouth watering. My fangs came out and eyes turned pitch black. I took a deep breath of her scent and opened my mouth with my head turned into her neck. My fangs got closer and closer to her skin. My venom was dripping off my fangs and my mouth was watering. I could just bite into her skin and take a little taste.

As my fangs almost touched her skin, she pulled out of the hug. It seemed like a really long hug. One that would not seem normal for people just meeting but in reality it was just lie two seconds. I turned my face away from her when we were completely out of the hug. I couldn't let her see me like this she would become afraid of me and never want to see me again. I needed to get my craving under control before I looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah" I answered but didn't look at her yet. My fangs were still out and my eyes were still black. I took deep clean breath of air that didn't have her scent in it. My fangs went back in and my eyes went back to normal. I turned back to her with a smile on my face. "I just had something in my eye" I lied to her.

She smiled and seemed to accept my answer "ok." She started to turn and walk and I followed her. We walked in a comfortable silence a little ways. It was nice I didn't feel like I needed to fill the silence with useless chatter. Her hand brushed against mine and my heart skipped. I turned my head to the side, blushed, and smiled. "So where do you work?" she asked.

"I'm a doctor" I replied

"Oooo that's so cool! What kind of doctor are you?" she asked.

"Plastic surgeon. I work for a small practice so I get to set my own hours," I told her.

"Wow that's so cool. I'd never be able to be a doctor. I'm not smart enough," she said with a pout.

"Hey, don't say that. You are smart just not in the same way as others," I told her.

She blushed and looked down bashfully. "Thanks San." My heart soared when she said my nickname. I loved the way she said it. Her voice got softer and sweeter. It was beautiful.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a dancer," she said with a nod. "I work for a small dance company," she told me.

"Wow, I'd love to see you dance sometime," I told her. Shit why did I just tell her that? I'm supposed to stay away from this girl not see her dance. I'll just come up with a lie when she gives me a date.

"Really?" she asked like she didn't believe I really wanted to see her dance. It made me frown. Why would I say I want to see her dance if I wasn't being honest?

"Yeah, totally" I told her again with more reassurance.

"I have a dance recital in this Friday if you wanna go?" she asked hopeful. She had so much hope on her face I just couldn't let her down.

"Yeah. I would love to go," I told her with a smile on my face. She smiled and blushed bashfully. God she looked so adorable. We continued walking and talking about nothing and everything. She took me to her favorite restaurant. A Mexican little hole in the wall.

"I love this place," she said with a smile. I just smiled back at her. We got a table and looked over their menus. I didn't really want to eat anything so I just picked one of the things that had a picture. When the waiter came, we both ordered and handed over our menus. "So, where are you from?" she asked.

"Texas" I told her. I didn't want to lie about everything in my life so I would tell her as much as I could.

"Oh, I've never been there. When did you move here?"

"What is this 20 questions?" I asked with a chuckle. She just laughed with me. "I moved here about six years ago," I told her. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from a small town in Ohio. Lima, Ohio" she told me.

"How long how you lived here?" I asked.

"Two years. I was living in LA before" she told me.

"What were you doing out there?"

"I tried making it as a dancer but it just didn't work out. I thought I would come to New York and try my luck here," she answered with a smile. "So how old are you?" she asked boldly.

"Wow way to ask the hard hitting questions," I said laughing.

"Sorry if that's too forward" she said apologetically. "I use to write some of my high school's newspaper," she told me with a smile.

"I'm a hundred seventy-two," I told her with a serious face. I had no idea why I wanted to tell her my real age but I did.

She just laughed. "No seriously how old are you?" she asked again.

"A hundred and seventy-two" I told her again.

"Ok, then don't tell me how old you are" she said as she eyed me curiously.

"I'm 24," I told her the age I was when I was changed. "How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 21," she told me with a smile. When the waiter came with our food, we ate and talked more about our lives. I told her the made up story of my life. Born in Texas parents died when I was 18 and I moved here after their death. Only child so I didn't have to worry about any siblings. Worked in a diner to put myself through college and graduated early and did my intern ship in a local hospital.

She told me her life story. Born in Ohio both her parents died in a car accident when she was out in LA. She had a sister that blamed her for their parents' death so they didn't talk anymore. She didn't go to college. She moved to LA when she was 19 then gave up and moved here after her parents' death two years ago. We talked about deep things. Things that people don't normally talk about when they first meet, but we didn't hold anything back. I felt comfortable telling her things and when she talked, I wanted to know more and more about her. I could listen to her talk forever. I loved her angelic voice.

We finished lunch and started walking to Central Park. "Am I keeping you from your work or something?" I asked suddenly feeling like I was keeping her from her life.

"Oh, no. The couple that owns the dance company I work for closed the studio for the rest of the day. It's their 28th year wedding anniversary and they canceled the evening classes," she told me.

"Wow 28 years. That's impressive," I told her.

She smiled "Yeah they're really cute together" she told me. We got to the park and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a pond with ducks. "I love ducks," she said with a huge smile. I just stared at her. She looked so beautiful and happy and perfect. It made my heart skip a beat just looking at her. We stayed in the park for hours just talking and laughing. This moment was so amazing I never wanted it to end.

The sun started to get lower in the sky and I looked to her and said, "I wanna show you something." She nodded and I grabbed her hand and I lead her to a building that I went to all the time. We snuck in and I took her to the rooftop. We walked out as the sky started to turn orange and red. We had a perfect view of the city and the sunset. It looked like a postcard. That's how beautiful it was.

I wasn't looking at any of that though. I was looking at her. Her mouth was open and she had a shocked expression on her face. She was so beautiful with the way the orange and red light bounced perfectly off her skin and made her hair look like it had red in it.

"It's beautiful," she said.

I immediately thought of all those cheesy romantic movies where my response would be _yeah you are_. I always gagged at that line it was so cheesy and stupid but in that, moment I knew why those people always said it. I just turned to look straight ahead at the sunset. "Yeah, it is" I responded sincerely. She reached down with her hand and grabbed my hand. My heart beat so hard in my chest as she intertwined our fingers. This was the most perfect moment I had ever been in, in my life. I never wanted this moment to end


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 6

"What the fuck Santana?"

God Quinn really knows how to ruin a good mood. "God Fabray I just walked in. Can you like not bitch at me until I close the door?" I ask exasperatedly. "And why the fuck are you in my apartment?"

Quinn's eyes are filled with anger that I can see right when I turn into the kitchen. She rushes me and pins me to the wall behind me. "I saw you today." She growls in my face.

Shit. She saw me with Brittany. She's going to kill me. I knew I should've stayed away. Wait she didn't say where she saw me. I can still play this off. I push her off and answer back "I don't know what you're talking about Fabray."

"Oh don't play stupid with me Santana. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She's giving me a cold look so I just give her one back without answering. "You were with that blonde girl from the club. I told you to stay away from her Santana. You need to listen to me."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot spend my time with."

"Yes I can. When the person you spend your time with puts all of us in danger, I can tell you whom you can and cannot see. I don't want you seeing that girl anymore." She tries to explain to me but I just roll my eyes. She's making me more and more angry. Who is she to tell me I can't see Brittany.

"Just because your relationship with Rachael-" I cut myself off mid-sentence. I can see the anguish on Quinn's face. The hurt and pain. I know better than to mention Rachael. I just got mad and she was trying to tell me what to do. "Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. I just got carried away."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Santana. I don't want the same thing to happen to you," she tells me softly.

"I know and I appreciate it. I really do, but I can control myself around her Quinn. I don't know why, there's just something about her that makes me want to control my thirst when I'm around her" I explain.

"Are you going to see her again?"

I take my time to answer. I don't want Quinn to get mad I just can't help the fact that I want to spend more time with Brittany. "Yes."

She takes a deep breath, holds it then lets it out slowly. "Ok. I want to meet her" the way Quinn said that it sounded more like a demand like she doesn't care if I don't want her to meet her or not.

"She has a dance recital this Friday," I tell her.

She nods her head up and down. "Good. I'll meet her then and decide if you can continue seeing her," she tells me.

"No deal Fabray. You can meet her Friday but I'm still going to see her no matter what you say," I tell her with conviction.

She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. "Santana I don't want to argue about this anymore. I have something else I want to talk to you about," I nod my head for her to continue and she does. "You need to apologize to Siobhan."

"What? Why?" I ask her confused as to why I would need to apologize to Siobhan.

"I know you two had sex after I left and when she came back to the house she was upset. I don't know what you did San you just need to apologize for it… she's going through a really hard time right now and you messing with her head with sex isn't helping," she told me.

I scoff and say, "She came on to me. Not the other way around. Besides, she wasn't complaining after" I told her with a smirk on my face. God I'm so cocky when it comes to sex. I know I'm good and I know Siobhan wanted up on this. God now I'm starting to sound like Puck. Maybe I do need to apologize.

"Siobhan just lost Maggie." Quinn had a sad look when she sad told me this. Maggie was like an older sister to Siobhan. Siobhan was changed by the same vampire as Maggie and when that vamp left her fend for herself; Maggie stayed with her and taught her the ropes. Maggie is to Siobhan what Quinn is to me. If I lost Quinn, I don't know what I would do.

"Why didn't she say anything when we were all talking?" I ask.

"Siobhan thinks you only like her for sex," Quinn told me flat out.

How could Siobhan think that? I mean yeah we have sex whenever we see each other but it's not like we haven't talked. We have talked… just not about anything important or life changing. I just never thought she would think I only like her for sex. Yeah I'm a little mean to her but that's because she doesn't take the hints that I don't want to be with her. "Ok. I'll apologize and talk to her. Did she tell you how it happened?" I asked.

"No. She won't talk to anyone about it. Maybe if you're nice to her she'll open up to you," Quinn suggested.

"Alright. Let's go."

**XxxxXxxxX**

When I walked into the house, Siobhan was in the living room looking out the window. Her hair was straight and a little messy like she was frustrated earlier and grabbed her hair into her fist. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Quinn and me enter the house. I slowly walk up to her not making any sudden movements to startle her. As I walk to her side, she blinked out of her thoughts but didn't do anything else to acknowledge my presence. I take a deep breath and look out the window. Apologizing is not something I do often. I don't like apologizing and I do everything I can to make sure I never have to. So the fact that I have to apologize and apologize for sex that I know was good is something that I'm having a hard time doing. Still looking out the window I sigh and say, "I want to… apologize … for how I acted after we had sex yesterday."

She blinks more but doesn't say anything. We stay like this for a while, not talking, just looking out the window at the night sky. The sky is clear and the starts are bright. "You don't have to apologize," she tells me.

"No, I do. The way I acted after was uncalled for. I shouldn't have…" I don't even know how to finish that sentence because I don't want to say _I shouldn't have thrown her out like trash_. Quinn told me to be nice and I'm gonna try my best to be nice to her. I turned my head and looked at her. "I am sorry," I told her sincerely.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile and said, "it's ok."

We both turned back to the window and stared out of it. We didn't talk for a while; we just looked at the night sky as it changed. Finally, I decided to ask, "What happened to Maggie?"

I didn't think she was going to answer because she just continued to stare out the window. I don't know how long it took her to answer but when she finally did, her voice sounded so broken and sad it hurt to listen to it. "We were out on a hunting trip. We go on them about once a month just to feel the thrill of the chase and killing something. There was an overpopulation of mountain lions in Canada so we decided to go there. We'd been there before so we didn't bother to check to see if the place was safe. We walked into town like we owned the place showing off and not caring who saw because we could make them forget anyway… We were fucking idiots." She paused from her story and took a deep breath. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying anything. It was an unspoken rule that we all kept a low profile no matter where we went. "After about a week I kept telling Maggie that we needed to leave, people were starting to get suspicious. Usually she's more careful about things like this. She's the one telling me to keep a low profile, but not this time. It was like she just… let go. She didn't care if anyone knew about us. She was just having fun." She looked so sad as she told me this. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "How could I take her away from that? How could I take her away from what made her so happy? She hadn't been that happy in years. I didn't notice of course, when she first became sad. When I did, I did everything to make her happy again, but none of it worked." She paused and took deep breath before continuing. "I think she was lonely you know?" She looked at me as she asked that question. I didn't know how to answer so I just kept quiet. "She's always had me of course but she never really had that one person that made her smile for no reason." As she said this, my mind went to Brittany. The day we spent together was the best day of my life so far. "She never had that one person she could confine in. The one she could tell all her secrets to. The one she could say I love you to… I think it took her one hundred and eighty-seven years of being a vampire for her to realize her loneliness."

She seemed to be lost in her mind, just rambling to me, but I listened anyway. Finally, she seemed to come out of her mind and get back on with the story. "Anyway, we were out hunting and she wasn't paying attention. She had just taken down a black bear for fun when I heard I a noise. I don't know why but everything happened too fast for me to do anything to stop it. I could see Maggie about five miles away from me in a clearing. I don't know why she was in a clearing. We always stay away from those. The next thing I know another vampire grabbed her." I looked at her confused. Why would one of our own try to take Maggie? "I didn't see who it was but I could tell it was a guy. I called out for her and started running after them," she had tears in her eyes and she looked out the window again, "but I couldn't get to her fast enough." Her tears were falling like a waterfall. Free and fast. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I was too late… by the time I got to where she was her scent was gone. I couldn't follow them, but I tried anyway. I ran and ran and ran. All I cared about was finding Maggie… I searched for a week without stopping. Then I decided to go to contact my friend in the Convent and see if he could help find her. That's when he told me what happened... they tortured her, dissected her, and took her apart all while she was still alive." At that Siobhan broke.

She started to fall but I caught her and held her tightly in my arms. I had no idea the kind of pain she was going through right now. Her only companion in the world was gone and she watched her be taken from her. Quinn, Puck, Finn and I were all she had left in this world. I just held her even tighter in my arms. I didn't try to tell her it would be alright because I didn't know if was. I didn't know what would happen next. Theses vigilante humans were tearing the vampire community apart and all I could think of was I couldn't let Brittany be a part of my life, but I also knew I couldn't stand the thought of not having her in my life. So for right now I would continue to see her until her safety was in danger. Then I would leave. But until that happened I wasn't going to stop seeing Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Glee. _

Chapter 7

I stayed with Siobhan the rest of the night just letting her cry in my arms. When she finally had calmed down, we just sat on the ground with her sitting in front of me leaning her back against my front with my arms around her. We watched the sky change and occasionally talked about nothing important. The whole time I couldn't help but wish that Brittany were the one in my arms. Yeah Siobhan was attractive and stuff but she just didn't fit perfectly in my arms like Brittany did. Every time she would move, I would have to readjust. She seemed to think that we fit perfectly because she would rest her head on my shoulder. It kind of bothered me but not enough to tell her she couldn't do it. I guess I was letting her get away with this because she had opened up to me about Maggie.

God, it's crazy to think about what happened to Maggie. We use to get along great, in fact I preferred her to Siobhan. The first rays of light were beginning to streak across the forest in front of us as I looked down at Siobhan. She was looking out across the forest but I could tell she wasn't really looking at it. She was lost in her head probably thinking about Maggie because she looked sad. The look on her face just made me hug her tighter. She didn't even respond she was so lost in her thoughts.

I looked back out the window and thought about Brittany. I know I had seen her yesterday but I couldn't help but feel like I haven't seen her in years. I really wanted to see her again, but I didn't want to be clingy. I mean we seriously met like two days ago. I can't just call her up and be like _Hey Brittany! I was calling because I just can't seem to stop thinking about you._ Creeper much? Thank God, I had work today so I could have something to take my mind off her. I remove one of my arms from around her and take my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 5:30 AM. I have work at 7 and I needed to get my car that I left on the street. I squeeze her tighter one more time before I remove my arms from around her and start to stand. She responds to this and grabs my arm stilling my movements. I look down at her and she has this look on her face that if I leave she might break. "Stay?" She asks with a hint of desperation in her voice.

I sigh and sit back down. "I can only stay for a little while longer," I tell her. "Do you want me to get Quinn when I need to leave?" I ask. She just nods her head in response. I stay with her a little while longer before deciding I need to get up now or I won't have time to get my car and I don't want it on the street any longer than it needs to be. "Quinn?" I call. She's at my side before I even finish saying her name and we switch spots so fast that Siobhan didn't even have time to even begin to fall back. Quinn looked at me and nodded her head once to tell me I could go. I give them both a sad look before I walk off and get ready for work.

**XxxxXxxxX**

I've been at work for 6 hours now and I still can't stop thinking about Brittany. I've been in surgery all that time too. Being the most sought after surgeon in the country gives me a really busy schedule. Being in surgery usually clears my mind, but today it doesn't. I know I should be paying more attention to what I'm doing especially right now because I'm in surgery, but I still can't get my blonde beauty out of my mind. I don't know what it is about her; I just… can't stop thinking about her. A beeper goes off in the room and a nurse goes to it. "Dr. Lopez" God I hate it when people call me that. I feel like they should be talking to my dad. "It's yours," she informs me.

I sigh and ask, "What does it say?"

"Um… someone is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Ok, well I'm almost done here," I tell her. I then turn my attention to an intern. Usually I don't let them do anything in my O.R. but my mind has been elsewhere all day so there is no point in me staying here. All that's left is closing them up anyway so they really can't do anything that will kill them. I think about this for a second while I'm looking at their face. They look so hopeful that I'm gonna ask them to close up. I turn to the 5th year resident and say, "Close them up." With that, I walk to the room, go to where I wash my hands off, and finally leave the O.R.

As I walk down the halls of the hospital that my practice gets to use, I can't help but let my mind wander again. My thoughts go to the day I spent with Brittany yesterday. It was seriously one of the best days of my existence. They way she was so carefree while we were at the park. How her eyes lit up when we saw the ducks. Her smile when we talked about everything. Her perfection when she looked out at the sun as we watched it set. Everything about her was perfect.

Before I turn the corner to go into the lobby I get a whiff of _her_ scent and freeze. My whole body goes stiff. If anyone were paying attention to me, I'm sure I would look like a statue I was standing so still. I could feel the venom start to pool in my mouth. I caught my reflection in a window and I could see my eyes had changed to a pitch-black color. I looked hungry and like a monster. I needed blood before I could see her. Good thing I was in a hospital and had easy access to blood. I dashed to a blood room and drank two in the blink of an eye. I then looked at myself and saw my eyes changing back to their normal chocolate color. The venom in my mouth had gone away while I drank the blood. To be on the safe side I decided to drink two more before I dashed back out of there and to the hallway, I was in when I smelled her. No one even noticed that I had left. Probable because I was gone for a total of two seconds and no one had the time to even notice. I took a deep breath a walked around the corner and into the lobby.

Brittany was sitting in a chair looking out the big windows that lined the wall of the entrance. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on cloths that she obviously used to teach her dance class in, sweats and a tank top. She had a light jacket over her tank top and I was a little disappointed I couldn't see her arms and maybe her stomach if she moved the right way. Her hair was down and it had a little wave to it. Like she had her hair in a braid but took it out before it made her hair too wavy. I didn't approach her right away. I just stayed back and watched her. I know that sounds creepy standing and watching someone, but I could care less. Looking at her was my favorite thing to do.

She finally looked over and saw me. Her face broke into a huge grin and I swear she looked like she was glowing with how the light was hitting her. I smiled back at her and walked over. "Hey" I greeted.

"Hey," she greeted with a small shy smile. It made me smile right back at her.

We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Her eyes were an amazing ocean blue that I felt I could get lost in. Finally I shook my head a little to get myself out of the trance we seemed to find ourselves in. "Not that I don't mind seeing you, but what are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiles shyly at me, looks down to her feet, and asks, "I thought we could get lunch again?" She looks up at me hopefully. Her eyes big and blue and beautiful. How could I say no to that? Not that I ever would. Before I could answer her, she speaks up again, "If you're too busy I totally understand. I mean you do work at a hospital and I didn't even tell you I was coming. I just showed up outta the blue. I knew I should've called. You probably think I'm a weirdo or-"

I cut her off from her adorable ramble. God she was cute when she rambled. "I would love to have lunch with you," I tell her. Her beautiful smile returns to her face and it looks like weight was lifted off her shoulders when I said yes. "I've been in surgery all day. Lunch with you sounds amazing right now," I tell her with a smile. She smiles even wider at me and steps closer. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a tight embrace. I don't even hesitate to wrap my arms around her small waist. I pull her into my body as tight as I can without hurting her and turn my head to her neck. I breathe in deeply and my eyes roll to back of my head. My mouth starts to water but I will the hunger away. I pull back before the hug becomes awkward. "I don't have time to go out somewhere, so do you want to go to the cafeteria?" I ask her.

She nods her head and smiles. "Yeah that's totally fine. I actually thought you would be busy so I brought you some homemade food," she says with a big smile. She holds up a bag I hadn't seen her holding this whole time. I look at the bag and smile. "Ok so it's not really homemade I bought it, but that's because every time I try to cook I end up burning either the food, myself, or something in the kitchen," she says with a pout. I can't help but crack up laughing at this. She is absolutely the most adorable person I have ever met. "Hey! Don't laugh," she says as she swats my arm and another pout forms on her face but she can't seem to keep it and a small smile breaks through.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I say through my dying laugh. I still have a smile on my face as I look back at her. She has a smile on her face too. We just stare at each other gain, lost in each other's eyes. I clear my throat and break my gaze before I start to lean in and do something that could ruin this. "So we could go to the cafeteria or a break room. There will be less people in a break room," I tell her. I hoped she would pick a break room so we could have alone time.

"Let's go to a break room!" she says excitedly. "I've always wanted to know what one looks like." I laugh and start leading her to one I know hardly ever gets used. We chat they whole way there. I ask her about her day so far and she asks me about mine. When we get there, she sets out the food while I grab plates and utensils. We sit down and she starts making a plate while I work on mine.

"So I have to ask," I say making her look up at me. "How did you find the hospital I work at?" I ask.

She gives me a mysterious look and says, "I have my ways." I wait for her to explain more but she just dives into her food. "Mmm this is so good San," she tells me. "You have to try it." She looks back up at me and I know I'm giving her a look because she says, "Ok, I Googled you after last night," she tells me shyly. I go stiff, my breathing stops. I never thought she would Google me. "… and turns out it's really hard to find information on you," she says with a little pout. I breathe a sigh of relief. "So I asked around and turns out you're the only Doctor Santana Lopez in the state," she tells me with a shrug like I should already know this.

"What are you stalking me now?" I tease.

She blushes and looks away. "No… I just really wanted to see you. I had a really good time last night and I really like hanging out with you," she tells me truthfully.

I can't believe my ears. Did I really just hear her say that? My heart skipped a beat at her confession. "I really like hanging out with you too," I tell her almost in a whisper. My heart was beating fast and I was nervous. I never get nervous and yet here I am getting nervous every time I'm around her. She smiles at me and we continue eating lunch talking about anything and everything. Right when we finish my pager goes off telling me I'm needed. I look up to her with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to go," I tell her.

She smiles and says, "Don't worry about. I have to get back to work anyway." We both stand up and clean off the table. I walk her back to the lobby and we stop and turn to each other. "I had fun," she tells me with a smile.

"I did too," I smile back at her," we both go in for a hug and we bump into each other and start laughing like crazy. Finally, after we calm down we move slower. I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps her arms around my waist. We stay like that for a little longer than we should but neither of us cares.

"I'll see you later," she tells me after we pulled away.

"Yeah," I say nodding my head. She turns away and walks out of the hospital. I just stand there until I can no longer smell her scent. Once it's finally gone, I go back to work finally being able to focus for the first time all day.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been really busy with my homework and I'm going to continue to be busy for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to update as soon as I would like to._

_Also, I would really like some more reviews please. I'm not sure if you guys like the story or not. I'm like Tinker Bell I need reviews to continue. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 8

Then next two days went the same, with Brittany coming to see me at the hospital for lunch. When I was in surgery, I would watch the clock waiting for my pager to go off telling me she was here. Every time it did, I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I was acting nicer to the staff too and they noticed. Some were scared because normally I'm a huge bitch and they were expecting me to snap or some shit like that, but I was just really in a good mood because of Brittany. She made me the happiest I had been since I was human. Being around her made me forget everything around me and just be myself. We texted each other constantly too. They switched from friendly to flirty constantly. Every time she would send me something flirty, my heart would beat a little faster and I would get butterflies in my stomach. I didn't even know I could still get butterflies. I hadn't had them since I was human. Maybe it was because I was looking into the texts too much. I mean sure we had been seeing each other for lunch every day now, but friends do stuff like that. Yeah I was totally reading too much into her flirty texts and the fact that we practically have a lunch date every day.

Today was Thursday, the day before Brittany's dance recital. I knew she would be busy the day of because it was all she talked about. I didn't even mind because when she talked about dancing her face lit up. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So today, I wanted to go to her with lunch since she had been going to me. I finished a surgery faster than a human would have but I wanted to have time to pick up food and find her dance studio. I stopped at a little Italian restaurant and picked up some food for us. She had told me the name of her studio before so I just needed to find it.

I put the name of the studio in my phone's GPS and followed the directions to her studio. When I got there, I just stood outside and looked at the building. The way it was angled was so that it looked like a triangle form where I stood but the building was square. The right side of the building had all windows and a small awning at the top with bars that went down half of the building. The left side of the building had windows on a little more than half of it. I could see people moving from floor to floor and room to room. I walked inside and looked around. There was an escalator to the left and a desk in the middle of the lobby. I walked up to the desk and greeted an Asian woman. I looked at the nameplate and saw her name was Tina. She smiled at me and asked, "Can I help you?"

She seemed nice so I smiled back and said, "I'm looking for Brittany Pierce."

She smiled knowingly for some reason and I looked at her confused. "You must be Santana?" she asked.

I nodded and asked, "Have we met before?" I knew we hadn't I would've recognized her scent if we had.

She just smiled again and shook her head while saying, "No, we haven't, but Brittany talks about you all the time." A small smile came to my face along with a blush when she said that. I tried to get rid of them but I couldn't. Brittany talked to other people about me. That just made me so happy for some reason. Tina laughed and introduced herself, "I'm Tina by the way and Brit is rehearsing right now in the auditorium its trough those doors." She motioned to the doors off to the right of her. I smiled and told her thanks as I walked to the doors. She didn't really need to tell me where Brittany was because I could smell her scent already.

I walked up to the doors and listened for any noise that would indicate that they were still rehearsing. I didn't want to walk in and interrupt like an asshole. I could hear people talking and it was clear they were either on break or waiting to be told what to do. Then I heard a big booming voice tell them to take a lunch break and they would pick it back up in an hour. I walked in and saw Brittany sitting off to the side of the stage drinking from a water bottle and talking to some Asian guy. Even from how far away I was my eyesight was like an eagles and I could see her perfectly I could count the freckles on her face. She wore a tight light blue tank top that pushed her boobs up perfectly and black tights. I could see the layer of sweat on her body. I watched enviously as a bead of sweat rolled down from her neck over her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts. I swallowed thickly. She looked so fucking sexy right now. I thought of my tongue running between her breasts and the noises she would make while I did that until someone cleared their throat. I turned to them a little flustered. "Can I help you?" an old fat man asked. It was obvious he didn't want me there.

"I'm looking for Brittany." I told him sharply.

"Well she's on stage but-" I didn't let him finish before I started walking to the stage. I didn't really care what he had to say either. I made it to the stage steps when Brittany started to walk to them.

She saw me and gasped excitedly and ran towards me. "Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Well since you have been bring lunch for the past two days I thought I would bring it to you."

She smiled and said, "San, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Besides, I won't get to see you tomorrow for lunch so consider this me taking you to lunch on the day of your recital even without actually taking you out to lunch."

"I really want to hug you right now but I'm really sweaty," she told me with a giggle and a huge smile.

I laughed with her and said, "Please, I'm a doctor I've had worse on me than sweat." She beamed back at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel her heart beating in her cheat and her blood running through the veins under the skin I was touching. It made my mouth water despite the fact that I drank two bags of blood before I came to see her. Her scent was so much more overwhelming than it normally is because she had been dancing around and getting her heart beat up. Her scent was also more powerful because of her sweat. It was like her scent was pouring out of her. Our hugs seemed to become longer and longer. Not that I minded of course. I could stand here forever and just hold her. Brittany had another idea though. She pulled away and reached down to my free hand linking her pinky with mine. I looked down at our hands and smiled then looked back up to her eyes.

"I want you to meet someone," she told me as she started to pull me to the Asian guy she was talking to before. He smiled at us as we walked up to him.

"Hey Brit!"

"Hey," she greeted him. "Mike this is Santana," she told him as she looked at me when she said my name. "Santana, this is Mike," she smiled. The way she introduced me to him made it sound like we were a couple and my heart soared. I loved it. It got me excited for when I would be able to introduce her as my girlfriend.

Mike stuck his hand out for me to shake and said, "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Santana Lopez." His handshake was strong and firm for a human and it made me instantly respect him.

"It's nice to meet you too Mike," I smiled at him.

He looked over my shoulder and then looked back to Brittany and I. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm going to lunch with Tina," he said with a smile. "I hope I get the chance to get to know you better Santana," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

"Well I better go now. Bye Brittany it was nice meeting you Santana."

"Nice meeting you too," I told him as I shook his hand again. He hugged Brittany and then walked off the stage and too the lobby to meet up with Tina. I turn back to her as I subconsciously lick my lips. "So, I brought lunch," I said holding up the bag of food in my hand that wasn't connected to her. "Where do you want to eat?"

She lit up at that and smiled a huge smile. "Come with me," she said pulling me by my pinky again. She lead me to the back of the stage and through a door that lead into a hallway. She made a right and lead me further down the hallway. There was another door that lead to a big storage room with another level. Pulling me to the stairs, we went to the second floor and she let go of my pinky and rummaged through some stuff. Finding what she was looking for she pulled it out with a triumphant smile and grabbed my pinky again.

"Why did you grab a blanket?" I asked.

"Shh, just follow me," she told me. I chuckled and let her lead me. Her being in control was really kind of hot. She took me out through a different door than the one we came through and into a nicer hallway. She pulled me right and down the hallway, more and we came out into the lobby. There was a new girl sitting at the desk and she smiled at us as we walked by. Brittany continued to pull me through the doors and outside. It was a beautiful day. One of those days where it's not too hot and not too cold. It was just perfect. The sky was a brilliant blue with white fluffy clouds that didn't obscure the sun. She continued to pull me over to a tree where she set out the blanket she brought and sat down and patted the spot next to her with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and sat down. "So, we're having a picnic?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back a said, "Yup!" popping the p. I took out the food and we divided it eating in relative silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was more of us just enjoying being with each other and not having to fill the silence with useless chatter. I looked at her and just smiled. She always looked so breathtaking. Looking at her was defiantly my favorite thing to do. When we finished our food, she laid back on the blanket and looked up at the sky. I laid down next to her and she linked our pinkies again. I couldn't stop from smiling at that. We just stayed like that for a while looking up at the sky and the clouds. It was perfect. I loved being around her. When I was around her it, I didn't have to think as much. I could just be me. I didn't have to worry about saying to much that would tip her off as to what I was. I was only like this around Quinn. Not even Puck and Finn got to see me like this. "Look! It's a duck!" Brittany said pointing to a cloud.

I looked to the cloud she was pointing to and scrunched my face. "Brit I don't see a duck," I told her.

"What? It's right there! How can you not see it?"

"Brit that's not a duck. It's a… well I'm not really sure what it is," I told her.

"That's 'cause you're not looking at the right cloud silly," she said with a giggle. She moved closer to me and picked up our linked hands to point out the cloud she was looking at. "It's right there. Do you see it?" she asked looking back to me with hope in her eyes.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah B, I see it" I told her in a whisper. She smiled back at me and then I watched her put her head on my shoulder. I held my breath and just looked at the top of her head.

"Do you see the unicorn?" she asked as she pointed out another cloud.

I smiled at her and looked to the sky. I saw something that could have passed as a horn so I assumed that was the cloud she was talking about. I pointed at the cloud and asked, "That one right there?" She nodded her head against my shoulder and then went quiet. We stayed like that for a while longer.

Then she broke the silence. "I really like spending time with you San," she said above a whisper. My heart beat faster and a smile spread across my face.

"I like spending time with you too," I told her still smiling. She moved her other hand and rested it on my stomach. I had to hold my breath again to keep my breathing from becoming uneven and giving away, the fact that I had butterflies attacking my stomach. We fell into another comfortable silence again. Life's all about moments, and so far all of my favorite moments of my existence have been with Brittany. Too bad, we couldn't stay in this moment forever.

"Hey Brit!" Mike yelled from the sidewalk that lead to the doors to the dance studio. "We have to be back in 15 minutes!"

Brittany had sat up when Mike called her name. "Okay Mike, I'll be in there in 5!" she yelled back. I sat up next to her. "I have to get back," she said with a pout.

I smiled at her pout and touched my finger to her lips. I have no idea why I did it. It just happened, but I didn't want to be awkward so I just went with it plus I got to touch her lips. "Don't pout Brit-Brit. We'll see each other tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to your recital," I told her. She smiled and blushed as we got up and started cleaning up our trash. We threw the trash away and walked back in to the studio. She gave the blanket to Tina and we continued to the doors of the auditorium. "Is it ok if I bring someone with me tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want to just bring Quinn without telling Brittany.

Her face visibly fell and I regretted the way I worded my sentence. "Yeah, sure," she answered disappointedly.

"I told my _friend_ about your recital and she really wants to see it," I told her emphasizing the word friend.

She brightened back up at that and smiled, "Yeah, of course you can bring her."

Mike popped his head out of the doors and said "Hey Brit Richard is being an ass and wants everyone in here now."

"I guess I gotta go," she said looking down.

I grabbed her chin and lifted her head. I was feeling really brave with my actions towards her. "Hey, don't be sad," I told her. "I'll be sitting in the audience watching you the whole time," I told her with a confident smile. She smiled back at me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I hope we can hang out after my recital," she whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded not trusting my voice and my fangs were starting to come out. She squeezed me tighter then let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled at me.

"Yeah," I responded lamely. She smiled bigger and headed through the doors. I let out a big breath and headed back out. This girl was going to drive me crazy I thought. She is the most perfect thing in my world right now and I never want to lose her.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_So I was able to update sooner than I thought I would be able too. Yay! Also I have a tumblr it's the-beast-11 .tumblr . com obviously without the spaces. You can ask me questions on there or whatever. Anyway, please review leave a comment even if you hated it I would like to hear for you._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 9

It was finally Friday, the night of Brittany's recital. I didn't work today so I literally had nothing to do until I needed to start to get ready. I had spent the night in my apartment in the city and didn't feel like staying there by myself doing nothing so I got in my car and drove to the house. When I got there Puck, Finn, and Quinn were gone which left Siobhan and myself. The last time we were alone we had sex and I defiantly am not doing that again. I stood in the living room and listened for her. It was quiet, too quiet. Siobhan had always liked to play an intense game of hide and seek whenever she knew someone would be looking for her, so I knew that when I couldn't hear her she was hiding. "Come out come out wherever you are." I said quietly. I heard a shifting on the third floor. I shot to the floor before the shifting even stopped. I stopped at the top of the staircase and listened. My eyes were narrowed and darting around everywhere. I couldn't hear anything anymore so I tilted my head up and sniffed the air. I could still smell Puck, Finn and Quinn so I ignored their scents and caught Siobhan's scent. I darted into the upstairs' library and looked around for her. Slowly I walked into the middle of the room. My scenes on high alert.

I made it to the middle of the room and stopped. As I was about to turn around I got knocked to the ground. Before I was able to get back up Siobhan grabbed my ankle and threw me to a wall. When I landed, books fell around me. I pushed up from the ground with a scowl on my face. I caught Siobhan's fist before it could make contact with my face. Shifting my hand from around her hand to her wrist, I pulled her to the wall right next to me. Once her back hit the bookshelf I pulled her away from it and threw her across the room. I was following right behind her after I threw her. When her back hit the wall, I grabbed her throat and lifted her up. With a wicked grin, I leaned in and whispered in her ear my lips ghosting along the skin there "nice try."

As I leaned back, she had grabbed a book and hit me upside the head with it. I dropped my grip from around her neck and staggered back. She took the opportunity to do a roundhouse kick to the same side of my face she had hit with the book. I flew a few feet into the air and as I was coming down she went to where I was she grabbed my throat and slammed me to the ground. The wind in my lungs left with an audible gush sound. She wasted no time in straddling my hips and pinning me down. Her right hand came to my throat and she started to choke me. Not like, it really did anything to me. Vampires didn't need to breathe to survive. We could literally hold our breath our whole existence but then we wouldn't be able to talk because we needed air in our lungs to talk. Siobhan grinded wickedly at me before leaning down like she was going to kiss me. She was centimeters away from my lips before my left hand hooked around the left side of her neck and I flipped our positions. I had her pinned down and we just looked at each other.

Siobhan was never one to give up and with her being older than me and therefore stronger, she pushed me off and I went flying through the air. Maybe it was my extreme stubbornness or the fact that I just like to beat Siobhan in anything I can just to see her pissed off, but I was not about to give up and let her win this time. After seriously three hours of fighting, that got to be really rough. Like seriously rough. I broke her left tibia, all of her ribs on her right side, her right cheekbone, and cracked her skull. She got in a few good hits too, breaking my left clavicle, dislocated my jaw, broke my right radius and ulna, and my left ankle and foot. The injuries really didn't affect us we just reset our bones so they wouldn't set wrong and went at it again.

After all that I was finally getting bored so I quickly pinned her down, my legs straddling her hips. The air suddenly got, like uncomfortably thick. I swallowed and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were darker then before and filled with lust. I knew I should've gotten up but when I tried, she grabbed my hips with an iron grip. She thrust her hips up into me and I almost gave in. Almost. "Don't." I told her with a straight face that said I wasn't joking around. She seemed to think I was joking because she thrusted up again. With her hands, she started to rotate my hips. I didn't want this. I didn't want to have sex with Siobhan. Not when I would be seeing Brittany in a few hours. "SIOBHAN! Seriously stop!" I yelled at her. She let go of my hips and I got up and started to walk out of the room. Before I got to the door, I turned back around and said, "You know Siobhan? You're making it really hard for me to want to be your friend. I'm done sleeping with you. You need to get that through your head." When I made it to the hallway, I yelled back to her, "And pick up all the books!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

After I had yelled at Siobhan, I went into my room and played the piano I had in there. It was an original Victorian Broadwood Concert Grand Piano made in 1853. It was my favorite thing to do when I was frustrated, bored, or happy. It just cleared my mind and I got lost in the music for hours and hours. I completely let the music take me away to a time when my life was easier. I didn't realize that I had been playing my piano for the whole day because the next thing I knew Quinn was tapping my shoulder and the sun was gone. I panicked thinking I had missed Brittany's recital but Quinn spoke up before I could verbalize my worry. "Relax; you still have three hours till her recital. I just thought you would want me to tell you so you could get ready," she smiled down at me.

I shook my head to clear it and cleared my throat. "Thanks. You're still coming tonight right?"

"Yeah. Why are you nervous?"

"What?" I laughed nervously. I hadn't really thought about it until now but I was kind of nervous. I had no idea why. I mean I've seen Brittany before but something about this seemed different. I don't know what it was but I was like an excited nervous to see Brittany.

"Ok," Quinn chuckled at me. "Wanna get ready together?"

"Sure," I answered with a shrug. After we both dressed in simple cocktail dresses, mine red, showing off my cleavage and making my butt look amazing and Quinn wearing a black one that showed off her body, we went into a bathroom and started doing our hair and makeup. We talked about where Quinn, Finn, and Puck went to all day. Turns out, they went out hunting. Whenever we go out hunting, we didn't hunt humans we went after big game. Like bears, mountain lions, and deer. It wasn't as exciting as hunting a human but you still got a thrill and an adrenaline rush so it was worth doing. That reminded me though that I need to drink a lot of blood if Brittany wants me to hang out with her all night.

While we were almost done Siobhan came in looking timid and nervous. I just gave her a death glare and continued to do my hair. Siobhan cleared her throat and spoke up, "Um, Santana. Can I talk to you for a second?" I just sighed as a response and kept looking in the mirror. Quinn looked over at me and gave me a look that said be nice and left the Siobhan and I alone. Siobhan didn't talk right away and I was still pissed that she didn't listen when I told her no so I wasn't going to talk first. Finally, she decided to talk and end her awkwardness. "Um… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I should've stopped when you asked and I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

I sighed and turned to look at her as I said this, "Look Siobhan. You're a great girl I just don't want to have sex with you anymore."

"Did I do something?" Siobhan asked brokenly.

Oh my gosh! It was like I was breaking up with this girl! We hadn't even dated and I really didn't feel like talking about this right now. "No you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't have the same feelings for you that I use to." I wasn't going to tell her that I never had feelings for her I just used her for sex. That would be awkward to look at her after that.

As I got up to leave, Siobhan put on a brave face and smiled as I walked out of the room. Siobhan followed me as I walked to the kitchen to get Quinn so we could leave.

"Well well well. Lookin' good ladies," Puck said with a smirk. Finn stood next to him with a stupid grin on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and looked to Quinn. "Ready?" I asked as I made my way to the fridge to take out six packets of blood. I took out that many because I didn't want to get thirsty if Brittany wanted to hand out with me later and I wouldn't be able to get my hands on any blood.

Quinn gave me a weird look that I ignored, because she didn't know what it was like for me to be around Brittany, and said, "Yeah. Do you wanna drive or do you want me to?"

"You can drive that way if you want to leave early you can and I can just stay at my apartment."

She looked at me with a smirk and said "Ok. Let's go." I looked at her confused but followed her down to the garage. We got into Quinn's silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and drove off to the recital.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Quinn and I were standing in the lobby after buying our tickets because I wouldn't let Brittany put our tickets on hold for me. She said it was no big deal but I told her that I wanted to support the dance company. She gave me a shy smile when I said that. I know it was cheesy but after I got that smile, I didn't care that what I had said was cheesy.

"So, do you know anyone?" Quinn asked me.

"Um," I sniffed the air to see if I could recognize any scents. I caught a whiff of Tina and looked around to see if I could find her. I spotted her talking to two other people. One a dark skinned girl and the other an obvious gay guy. Like seriously he screamed gay with his perfectly manicured hands and perfect hair and perfect cloths.

"You're such a sap for buying Brittany flowers," Quinn said breaking me from my inspection. Before we got here I made Quinn stop at a flower shop so I could buy Brittany flowers.

"Whatever, I'm her friend. It's what friends do." I told her with a little attitude.

"Mhmm, _friend_ right," Quinn said with a smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her at turned to see Tina and her two other friends walking to us with smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Tina greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," I responded.

"Santana, this is Kurt," she pointed the guy who smiled without showing his teeth. "And Mercedes," she pointed to the dark skinned girl who gave Quinn and me a warm smile.

"Hi. This is Quinn," I said motioning with my hand to Quinn who gave them all warm smiles. "Quinn this is Tina and she already introduced her friends."

"It's nice to meet you all," Quinn said politely. They all replied with a nice to meet you too.

Then Tina turned to me and asked, "Do you guys want to sit with us in the auditorium?"

"We don't have to sit where our it says on our tickets?" I asked.

"No, they just use that to tell how many they sold and so they don't over sell."

I turned to Quinn to see if she had any objections to us sitting with them and she shook her head telling me that she didn't care. "Yeah, sure. We'll sit with you guys," I said with a polite smile. Just as I finished saying that the lights flickered indicating that it was time to take our seats.

"Let's get in there," Tina said with an excited smile. Quinn and I followed the other three to seats in the middle of the auditorium that they obviously knew were the best seats in the place. We could see the stage perfectly. Not that it really mattered for Quinn and me. We had eyes like eagles but we were with humans so whatever. I was sitting with Tina on my left with Mercedes and Kurt to her left and Quinn was on my right. There was a low murmur of people talking to each other and the lights flickered again before going off a couple minutes later. Music started to play as the curtain when up. Tina leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "You haven't seen her dance have you?" I just shook my head as a response never taking my eyes off the stage. I didn't miss the smile on Tina's face when I shook my head. On the stage Brittany stood alone with a single spotlight on her. I could hear her heart beating a steady pace. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Well that and her voice. I blocked everything else out and focused all my attention on her. She started moving and I was captivated. I have seen a lot of dancers in my lifetime, but she was without a doubt the _best_ dancer I had ever seen. I mean I've lived a century and seven decades so I think I would know I good dancer when I see one. I thought I had seen one three decades ago but when I compare that person to Brittany it's not even fair for the other person because Brittany is just so God damn good.

Watching Brittany dance literally took my breath away. From the moment she started moving my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Quinn had to nudge me to remind me to at least move my shoulders to make it look like I was breathing. I don't even know how to describe Brittany's dancing. The way she moved was to graceful and fluid she looked like she was gliding across the stage. Every now and then our eyes would lock and my heart would flutter. I could hear hers flutter too. It would go from a fast steady beat to a fluttering beat that almost sounded like it skipped a beat. I was so lost in watching her move that I didn't realize that the recital was over until the lights came back on and people started standing and clapping. I stood too and started clapping with everyone else. As everyone was clapping the curtain when up and all the dancers came out to take a bow. I hadn't even noticed that there were about twenty other dancers in the recital I was so focused on Brittany. Our eyes locked again when she came up from a bow and we both smiled like idiots at each other. I mouthed to her _you were amazing_. She smiled bigger at me if that were possible and her heart skipped a beat again and she mouthed back _thank you_. I smiled again at her and at the thought that maybe possibly I caused her heart to flutter. I mean I know we are just friends and friends make each other smile but the way she made me feel was different from the way Quinn made me feel. My friendship with Quinn was platonic but my friendship with Brittany… I kind of wanted more from her. But I wouldn't force myself on her. If she wanted more from me than I would give her whatever she wanted.

My thoughts were broken when Tina said, "Let's go wait for them in the lobby." I assumed by "them" she was referring to Brittany and Mike I meet yesterday. When we got to the lobby we stood in a circle talking about our favorite parts. Mine included all the scenes that Brittany… obviously. Everyone chuckled but I just rolled my eyes. Then my body started to tingle. I tilted my head up subtly and sniffed the air. I could smell her scent. I started to smile and I listened for her heart beat to tell me where she was. I could tell she was trying to sneak up on me so I just let her. I listened as her heart beat got louder and closer. The others were trying to act like they hadn't seen her but I knew they did. Finally, she got behind me and slid her hands over my eyes. I smiled immediately.

"Guess who?" She whispered in my ear her lips ghosting over the shell of my ear.

I decided to play along. "Um, is it that red head that danced really good?"

She gasped and slapped my shoulder playfully. "San! Were you only watching her?" She asked as I turned around.

"Of course not. How could I watch anyone but you? You were amazing out there," I told her with the utmost sincerity.

She smiled and blushed profusely. "Thanks San."

We just stood there looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Then I remembered the flowers I had bought her. They were a bouquet of four Calla Lily's and red Tulips to surround the lily's. I would've gotten her Gardenia's but Quinn had a history with them and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I brought the bouquet up to the middle of us because it had fallen to my side and handed it to her. She smiled and blushed. I handed them to her and said, "I got these for you. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled brightly and took the flowers and hugged me tightly. "Of course I don't mind," she whispered into my neck making me shiver a little. "Thank you by the way. For the flowers and for coming tonight."

I tried my best not to smile at the double meaning to her words but a small smirk crossed my face anyways. Someone clearing their throat interrupted us from our hug that like seriously was like three minutes, not that either of us complained. As we turned around everyone was smiling at us and we both blushed and Brittany reached down with her free hand and took my hand intertwining our fingers. I tried not to focus on how I could feel and hear her heart flutter and pick up speed. Kurt spoke up first; "We're going to dinner if you two would like to join us."

Brittany looked to me silently asking me if I wanted to go. I nodded yes and turned to look at Quinn, which reminded me that I needed to introduce Brittany to her, and she nodded her head that she was down to go to dinner. I looked back to Brittany and smiled and she responded to Kurt, "Yeah, we're in."

"Good. Go get your stuff Brit and let's go," Kurt told her.

"Ok, I'll be back," she said and smiled at me before she left. She took about three minutes to get her stuff and in that time I noticed that Mike was standing with Tina. When Brittany came back she had a bounce to her step and came to stand next to me immediately taking my hand in hers and smiling at me.

Then I remembered that I needed to introduce her to Quinn so I cleared my throat and said, "Brittany, this is Quinn." I motioned with my hand to Quinn who stood on my right. "Quinn, this is Brittany." They both shook hands and said nice to meet you with polite smiles.

Just as we were about to leave the dance studio some one yelled Brittany's name and we all stopped to see who it was. A short girl with brown hair came running up to Brittany squealing and hugged her. Both her and Brittany jumped up and down in their hug squealing obnoxiously loud. Well the brunette was obnoxious Brittany was just cute. They finally broke apart and the girl talked first, "Oh my goh" yes she actually said goh. Not God or gosh. Just goh. "Brittany I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed. I seriously wanted to punch her in the face.

"I know! It's been too long. What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I know someone in the dance. I came to see them I had no idea you would be here! What are you doing now do you wanna get dinner? Are you going out with your friends?" She asked all in one breath.

"I'm actually going out with my friends but you're more than welcome to come with us if you want? So we can catch up," Brittany said politely. I could see Kurt and Mercedes both shaking their heads.

"Yeah! I would love to!" The annoying girl practically screamed. Kurt and Mercedes both groaned lowly and rolled their eyes.

Brittany turned around to all of us and said, "Guys, this is Shelby." She then moved her hand to point to everyone and say their names. "Shelby this is Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, and Santana," I'm pretty sure she said my name differently. Like her voice brightened up more if that were possible.

"Oh my goh, Mike you were so good out there," Shelby said completely ignoring everyone else. He smiled and said a polite thank you then she started talking again. "So, where are we going for dinner? I'm starving!" She asked as she hooked her arm around Brittany's. My face fell a little because I wanted to hook my arm through Brittany's and now this bitch was standing in between Brittany and me.

"We were going to go to Delmonico's," Kurt said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh my goh I haven't been there in forev! You guys are so cute for going there! Ever since I started dating Roberto my Mexican boyfriend," she said and then she looked at me. "Do! You! Know! Roberto!" She yelled at me like that would help me understand.

I gave her a look like _oh no she didn't just talk to me like I don't speak English_. So I decided to play along and with a thick Spanish accent I said, "Uh no comprende. Lo siento."

"Oh my goh it's so nice of you to bring your maid to your recital Brittany!" She squealed to Brittany.

I couldn't hold back anymore, "Oh hell no. Seriously? Do I look like a maid? No don't answer that. You probably think that all Latin people clean houses and know each other. Which by the way I don't know your stupid Mexican boyfriend Roberto."

"Oh. My. Goh. I am so sorry. I thought all of you knew each other," she said apologetically.

I just rolled my eyes as she went on talking as she dragged Brittany out the door. Everyone followed and Kurt dropped back to talk to me. "Sorry about that girl. She doesn't know how to talk to people."

"Yeah I can tell," I scoffed. Kurt and I made small talk walking all the way to the restaurant, which wasn't very far, while Quinn and Mercedes talked in front of us, with Mike and Tina in front of them and Brittany and _Shelby_ walking in front of the group laughing and talking animatedly. The place was busy but Kurt had made reservations before so we only waited five minutes for a table. When we sat down I ended up sitting between Mercedes and Kurt. The table was round and Brittany and I were across from each other with Shelby on her left and Mike on her right.

When we all ordered our food Kurt and Mercedes turned to me and started asking a million questions. Ok not a million but they asked a lot of question. Kurt asked the first question, "So, how do you Brit?"

"I met her in a club then I saved her form some douche bags."

"Oh so that was you?" Mercedes asked with interest.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Oh Brit told us all about that," Kurt said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She told us that this really pretty girl with dark eyes saved her and took her back to her apartment," Mercedes said. It was like watching a tennis match. Every time I said something they would go back and forth between answering.

"Yeah, she was really scared and I didn't know where her apartment was so I just took her back to mine," I told them.

"So you guys have been having lunch together all week?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She's been coming to my work and bringing lunch so yesterday I brought her lunch because I knew she would be busy today and we wouldn't get to have lunch together"

"Aww," they both said together.

"So that was you that took her on the picnic?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, well I just brought the food she got the blanket and took me outside."

"Aww, she was so happy when she told us about that. You always seem to make her day with the little lunches you guys have," Kurt told me.

I blushed and looked down. I didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily I didn't have to because Mercedes asked me another question, "So where are you from?"

"Texas," I responded.

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked.

"Mercy Grace Hospital. Well, I work for a private practice but we use Mercy Grace for surgery and stuff like that," I explained.

"What kind of a doctor are you?" Mercedes asked.

"Plastic Surgeon."

"Where did you go to school?" Kurt asked.

"Harvard."

"Wow. That's impressive," Mercedes said.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt!"

"What? She went to Harvard and she is a plastic surgeon and she's not in her thirties," Kurt defended. "You're not in your thirties are you?"

"Um no," I chuckled. "I'm twenty-four."

"Wait? You're Twenty-four?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." I could see they were trying to do the math in their heads so I decided to explain to them. "I graduated college at twenty-one and finished my residency a couple months ago." I could feel Brittany's eyes on me the whole time I was talking to them and answering their questions. I was feeling a little overwhelmed answering their questions, which never happens to me, so I couldn't look at her. Even though I wanted to.

Dinner went off without a hitch and was mildly fun. I just wished I could've sat next to Brittany. As we were leaving Brittany finally got away from that annoying excuse of a girl and came over to me. "Hey," she whispered to me. She was standing really close to me so if she talked normally it would have seemed weird.

"Hi," I responded with a smile. When I smiled her heart fluttered and I smiled bigger.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a little get together at my house in like an hour if you wanted to come?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Do you mind if I go to my apartment to change before I come over?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I'll text you the address," she told me.

"Yeah, ok," I let out a shaky breath as she stepped closer to me.

She stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly to my body. "Quinn is invited too," she whispered into my neck. I nodded and shivered. She stepped back and said, "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Bye."

"Bye," she said not moving.

"Come on Brit we need to get back to your place," Kurt told her tugging her arm. Quinn had heard what Brittany and I had said so she was pulling me away as well.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Quinn and I had gone to my apartment to change. I was in skinny jeans and tight red tank top that pushed up my boobs with a black leather jacket over it. Quinn was in a yellow sundress with a white cardigan. We had half an hour to kill so we decided to walk to get Quinn's car and then take it to Brittany's. By the time we got to Brittany's we were kind of late. I don't even know how that happened, but we were late. Brittany actually had a really nice apartment. It was like seriously really nice and expensive. She never told me that she either came from money, had a rich roommate, or the dance company she worked at paid a lot. It didn't really matter because I had a shit ton of money but Brittany was twenty-one how the hell could she afford this place. My thoughts were interrupted when the door Quinn had knocked on opened.

There stood Brittany in all her glory. She had on black shorts, a black and white stripped tank top, and a fluffily light pink almost to where is was white half jacket, a black tie and a fedora type hat. It was obvious that she was more than a little tipsy.

"San!" She exclaimed. "You made it!" She stumbled out of the doorway and threw her arms around my neck. When she let me go she started to pull me into the apartment but I didn't move. See the thing about being a vampire we couldn't go into a house or apartment unless the person that owned it invited us in. It had to do with a person's home being their sanctuary and automatically gives them some protection against outside demonic influences blah blah blah. But once we are invited in that protection goes away and we can come and go as we please. Brittany didn't notice at first that I wasn't following her but when she did she turned around and said, "Hey, what are you doin out thur? Come ooonn in silly. You too Quinn."

Brittany had her hand held out to me when she told me to come in so I took her hand and she pulled me in. Quinn went to Mercedes and Kurt while Brittany pulled me to the kitchen to get drinks. I hadn't realized how late Quinn and I really were but apparently we were really late because the "little" get together turned into a full-blown party. Brittany's apartment was packed with people. We finally managed to make it to the kitchen. Brittany got shot glasses down from a cupboard she grabbed a bottle of tequila and pours it into the six glasses she brought out. "Ready?" She asked as she picked up her glass and handed me one.

"Always," I replied with a cocky grin. She drank the first and with a hiss and I had to fake mine because it didn't effect me. She immediately grabbed the next shot and threw it back. I followed her and did the same. She then went for the third one downing it with a grimace and a smaller hiss than the first one. I smiled at her. She could defiantly hold her liquor. It was impressive to say the least. "Dance with me," she told me instead of asked as she pulled me out to her living room that served as a make shift dance floor.

We both faced each other as we danced. It started out as just two friends dancing but as time went on and with Brittany being obviously drunk we got closer and closer. Brittany had her leg between my legs as we both grinded on each other. Her arms were around my neck and my hands were on her hips. We were both looking into each other's eyes and it was like the rest of the world didn't matter. It was just her and me, dancing in each other's arms. Suddenly something flickered behind her eyes and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down a hall to a room.

The room was obviously her bedroom. It had a big king sized bed a dresser and other bedroom things. Brittany closed the door behind her and pushed me to sit on the bed. I swallowed hard I don't know if I was really ready to have sex with Brittany. Wait who cares if I was ready or not Brittany was clearly drunk and I was not about to take advantage of her. I was about to speak but she put a finger to my lips to silence me. She took off her jacket and threw it somewhere in the room and took off mine and my shoes along with hers and backed away form me. "Brit, I don't-" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence by putting her thumb, yes her thumb not her index finger, her thumb, to my lips to silence me. She was clearly drunk and this was not the situation to be finding her adorable but I couldn't help it. I mean come on. Who put's their thumb on someone's lips to silence them? Nobody. That's why it was so adorable.

While I was thinking about her adorableness she had taken off her top leaving her in a pink poke-a-doted bra, her hat, her tie and her shorts. I swallowed again. Brittany sauntered over to me and straddled my hips. My hands immediately went to her hips. She pretty much started giving me a lap dance and I just sat there frozen staring at her. She would arch her back and push her boobs into my face which made it really _really_ difficult to stop her. I really hated myself for speaking up but I wasn't about to let her do something she might later regret. "Brit, stop. You're drunk and I don't want you to do something you're gonna regret later," I told her.

"I'm not gonna regre it lllaaterrr," she slurred. I have to admit her slurring is kind of adorable. She started to really grind on top of me and run her hands all over my body. Her heart rate picked up and her breathing became labored. My breathing? Well I had stopped when I noticed her top was off. I was getting this incredible ache between my legs that I knew she could get rid of but me and my morals had to go and be all noble and not take advantage. Fucking morals.

"Brit, maybe you should lie down?" I suggested.

She rested her head on my shoulder and hummed a response. I wrapped one arm around her body and pulled her up the bed with me and pulled the comforter down. I was going to leave her there so she could sleep it off but I wasn't able to get out of her embrace before she asked, "Stay with me?" She had so much hope in her voice that I couldn't say no. So I didn't.

"Ok," I told her as pulled the comforter over our bodies. She tangled our legs together and put her head under my chin.

We stayed like that for a while and I thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke, "I thought you weren't coming." Her voice sounded so timid and a little broken. It kind of broke my heart and made me mad all at the same time. I was mad because Quinn took forever to get here and sad that I made her think I wasn't coming.

"I told you I'd come didn't I?" I asked. She nodded her head that was tucked under my chin. "Then you shouldn't have doubted that I would come. I never break a promise," I whispered to her.

"Thank you," she told me.

"For what?"

"Tonight. For coming to my recital. For saying no to me when anyone else would have slept with me while I was drunk."

"I not anyone else," I told her.

I could feel her smile into my chest. "No, you're not. You're better than anyone else," she said. The smile that crossed my face when she said that could have lit up all of New York City during a black out. That's how big it was. "I'm sorry about Shelby. She's an old friend from high school that always thought we were friends."

"It's ok. She was nice," I lied.

Brittany snorted and said, "She called you my maid and said all Latin people know each other. She's not exactly the nicest girl in town."

"She's lucky other people were around or I would have given her a smack down," I half joked.

Brittany yawned and said, "I would've liked to see that."

"Maybe next time," I whispered. Brittany mumbled something I couldn't understand into my chest and started to fall asleep.

"Good night San," she said sleepily.

"Good night Brit," I told her as I kissed the top of her head. I rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes listening to her heartbeat and breathing. I was defiantly falling for this girl and I had only known her for a week. That fact scared the shit out of me. I spent decades building walls around my heart and here this girl comes walking right through them like they don't even exist. I have lived for a really long time and no one had been able to make me feel the way I felt around Brittany. I felt more comfortable around Brittany than I did around Quinn and Quinn is my best friend. Whatever it is about Brittany that made me trust her so much and so completely I was defiantly grateful for because I couldn't have picked a better person to fall for.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_I am so sorry this took so long. I got caught up in schoolwork and being lazy and I'm sorry about that. Oh and I also got a new computer so I couldn't finish this till I put Windows on it. _

_Anyways I hope you liked this chapter it is three times longer than a normal chapter (6,600 words) to make up for not updating for so long. And if you didn't like it than a.) why are you reading this story and b.) as if this chapter killed it. _

_But seriously tell me what you think because I had this chapter in my head but it took me forever to get it into words. So leave a comment or review whatever you want. Oh and someone asked about what happened between Quinn and Rachel and another asked about Santana's vampire abilities. Both of those questions will be answered when Brittany finds out about Santana so if you have any questions about her vamp abilities ask them so I can answer them as soon as Brittany finds out. 'Kay thanks bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 10

The sound of mumbling brought me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and let them readjust to the light. Looking around I remembered that I had fallen asleep in Brittany's bed. _Brittany's bed._ My eyes shot open wide. I was in her bed and her scent was so strong. Overwhelmingly strong. It was like her scent was wrapping itself around me. I couldn't focus on anything, but her scent.

"Mmmm… duck… mmm… unicorn…" a smile crawled on my face as I looked down to Brittany nuzzling into my neck. I completely forgot about how her scent was making my throat dry and it burned when I tried to swallow and just focused on her. The way her hair glowed as the light from the window poured onto her golden locks. The way her lips curved a little like she was smiling at something in her dream. The way sometimes she would part her lips and a contented sigh would escape her lips. The way her face looked so peaceful. The smile on my face grew impossibly bigger.

"Mmm… look San mmm…" When she said my name I thought she had woken up so I shifted a little to better see her face and make sure she was still asleep. She was. "Mmm…" she mumbled as she sighed out.

I couldn't get the grin off my face and I'm sure if I looked in a mirror right now I would look like an idiot with how I was smiling down at her. "Duck San…mmm…"

Obviously she was dreaming about a duck, but my mind didn't even care about that because she was dreaming about me. _Me._ Cold hearted, emotionless, vampire Santana Lopez. I wanted to see if I could get her to talk to me while she was asleep and tell me what was happening so I asked, "What was that Brit-Brit?"

"Mmm… the duck San… mmm can we fe-"

"Can we what?"

"Mmm feed him San, why aren't you listening?" Brittany said and I could hear the pout in her voice. It also sounded so clear that I had to look at her face again to make sure she was still asleep.

"Sorry Brit I didn't hear you. Of course we can feed him."

"Give me the bread silly. You can't hog it all we're feeding him together," she sighed out. I didn't respond to that I just kept smiling. Then out of nowhere she giggled and squirmed, nuzzling closer into me. It was cutest thing I had ever seen.

She kept giggling as she said, "Help San! Mmm… chasing me."

"You've gotta give him more bread Brit." She mumbled some more things that I couldn't understand and then she fell silent. I just watched her sleep. I was on my left side and she on her right and we were facing each other. With all the squirming she did she was clutching my shirt with a death grip and our legs were tangled together. She shuffled more in her sleep and closed the gap between us until there was no space between us. Her head was below my chin now and I wrapped my arm around her, with the arm I was laying against I put it under her head so she could rest her head on it.

I used that same hand to gently run my fingers through her hair. It was soft and every time I went through it I would get a whiff of her shampoo. Coconut. It mixed with her natural scent, which was like a floral scent, but not like roses it was softer like vanilla. Anyway, the two scents mixed together perfectly. Neither was over powering the other, they blended together in a way I didn't think was possible.

I lost all sense of time lying there with her. I had never done this before. Just lie in bed and cuddle with someone. Even when I slept with someone I would never stay for the cuddling… stuff. I would just… you know do my thang and leave. But with Brittany I wanted to do all that cuddling stuff and the things couples do. _Wait. _Did I just say I want to do couple stuff? What the fuck Santana? What happened to the badass that doesn't do couple stuff? What happened to the girl that fucked girls senseless then left not caring for their feelings and doing whatever I had to, to get in their pants. Admittedly, all I had to do was compel them and it was a done deal.

Brittany stirring from her sleep brings me from my thoughts. She takes a deep breath, holds it for a couple seconds then lets it go. She tries to stretch her arms in front of her, but her arms hit my stomach. She feels around my abdomen and back, then moves her hands higher up on my abdomen until she reaches the underside of my boobs. She doesn't stop there though. She keeps going until she is holding my boobs in her hands. She just stays there for a while and I start to wonder if she's gonna move them. I mean it's totally cool that she's holding my boobs, but I don't even think she realizes what she's doing. With a smirk I ask, "Like what you feel?"

She gasps and jumps a little, but my arm around her tightens and she brings her hands to herself. "Oh, my God San! I had no idea you were awake!"

"So you were just gonna feel me up while I slept?" I ask.

She buries her head in my chest above my boobs and shakes her head. "I can't believe I just did that! I was just trying to see who you were cause I forgot, but then I remembered, but I guess I forgot to take my hands off your boobs- which are amazing by the way- anyway, now you probably think that I feel up all the people that sleep in my bed. I don't by the way. Oh my gosh, that sounds like I have a lot of people in my bed. I don't. It's just- I didn't mean- UGH!" she sighs frustrated.

I can't help, but let out a soft laugh at her adorable rambling. I put my finger under her chin and pull her head up to look at me. When she doesn't make eye contact I say, "Hey," and wait till her eyes lock on mine. I almost get lost in the blue of her eyes, but I force myself to focus. "It's ok," I tell her, but she doesn't look convinced. "Really, it is. Besides, I know I have an amazing rack," I tell her with a shrug.

"Hey, you're still in your cloths. You must not have slept very comfortably," Brittany says as her hands play with my shirt and her feet feel the material of my pants.

"It's ok. It didn't really bother me," I tell her.

"How did you sleep? I wasn't all over you was I?" she asked.

I looked down and chuckled because we were cuddling right now and she was in her bra and shorts. She obviously didn't remember last night. "No, you weren't all over me. Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked.

Her forehead and nose scrunched adorably as she thinks back to last night. "I remember you getting here, dancing with you then-" she cut herself off. I think she remembered giving me the lap dance. "Oh my God," she said with her eyes closed. "I gave you a lap dance, didn't I?" she asked.

I snorted and said, "Yeah."

"Ugh I can't believe I did that," she groans. Then she looks up at me with a serious look in her eyes. "We didn't… do anything else… did we?" she asks.

"No. You tried to, but I stopped you," I tell her.

She looks at me with a grateful smile then seems to realize that we're cuddling and shifts out of my embrace. My heart sinks at that and I try to keep my face from showing the obvious hurt I feel in my heart. I sit up and go to get out of the bed, but slim fingers around my wrist stop me. I look back to Brittany and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to say something, but nothing comes. Finally, she just closes her mouth and looks up at me.

I think she was about to tell me something, but her phone going off diverted her attention to the bedside table where her phone was plugged in, charging. She probably put it there before the party.

When she goes over to her phone I take the opportunity to get up and put my shoes and jacket on. "Hey, Mercedes. What's up?" I'm looking around the room, but not really paying attention to what I'm looking at. I'm more focused on the conversation Brittany is having.

I can hear Mercedes on the other end of the conversation, "Hey, girl! I left you a note on your kitchen counter I want you to go look at it right now."

"Wait. Where are you? What time is it?" Brittany asked confused.

"Girl, did you just wake up?" I can hear Mercedes laughing. "It's like 2 in the afternoon."

"Oh my God! I slept till 2!" Brittany says frantically.

"Girl, calm down. You have nothing to do today except your recital again, but that's not till 8 tonight," Mercedes tries to calm Brittany.

"You're right. I just freaked out a little there. Sorry," Brittany says. "Why are you calling again?"

"We've all been there girl. And I'm calling because I left you a note on your kitchen counter and I want you to read it." Mercedes tells her.

"Oh, right, the note. Ok, I'll go read it right now," Brittany tells her.

"Is Santana still there?" Mercedes asks.

I've stopped moving and looking around. I don't even know what I'm looking at anymore. This could be a conversation I'm not supposed to hear depending on how Brittany answers questions.

"Yeah." Simple enough answer. Could lead to more questions.

"What happened after you guys went into your room?" Brittany doesn't answer right away and I can see her in my peripheral vision. She's looking at me. Probably trying to decide how to answer without giving away that their talking about me. "Did you guys sleep together?" Mercedes doesn't wait for Brittany to respond. "You did, didn't you? GIRRRLLL! Was she good? What about-"

Brittany cuts her off before she can go any further. "No. I was really tired and drunk. We just went to bed."

"Mhmm. Sure you did," Mercedes says.

"I'm hanging up now!" Brittany tells her.

"Don't forget the note!" Mercedes yells before the line goes dead.

"What did Mercedes want?" I ask to make it seem like I wasn't listening as I turn around to face her.

"She said she left me a note on the kitchen counter she wants me to read," Brittany tells me.

"Do you want to go read it?" I ask.

"Um, I'm gonna get changed first," she tells me as she looks down at what she's wearing.

"Oh, yeah, right." She's still wearing what she wore last night, which is her bra, a tie, shorts and knee high socks. "I'm gonna go get something to drink," I tell her as I leave the room.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec," she calls back.

As I walk out of her room and look around, her apartment is trashed. There is trash everywhere, spilled drinks, chairs turned over. When the fuck did the party get this crazy and why the fuck are there cloths thrown everywhere?

I stand in the middle of her living room and look around. I know I can clean this in two seconds tops and Brittany will be out any second. She probably has a hangover and doesn't want to clean this mess, so I decide to clean it for her. I mean really it's probably my fault that the hostess wasn't out here making sure people weren't being bitches and leaving too big a mess, plus I'm already done.

I look around her newly cleaned apartment and spot the note Mercedes was talking about. I'm tempted to read it, but I don't because Brittany walks out of her room right then.

She looks around confused, probably because her apartment is clean. God I'm such a freak. Who the fuck cleans someone else's apartment? Who? Besides a maid I don't think friends clean each other's apartment without a reason.

"Did somebody clean my apartment?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah. That was me. It was kinda messy and I thought I'd help you out by cleaning," God I'm so lame.

She walks closer to me and says, "You know what Shelby said isn't true," with a smile on her face. "You're not my maid," she says and her smile grows bigger.

I smile at her and say, "Oh, well you know I thought that since I'm already here and I do fit the stereotype. Might as well be useful," I joke.

She laughs and turns to walk to the kitchen with me following. I watch her as she picks up the note to read. Her forehead and nose scrunch together. She looks confused and adorable all at the same time. She opens her mouth to say something, but it takes her awhile. Like she's trying to figure out what she wants to say. I just watch her and wait.

"What are you doing today?" She asks.

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to do something with me?"

"That depends on what the something is," I say with a smirk. "Does it have something to do with the note?"

"It does," she says with a smirk.

"What's it say?"

"Convince Santana to go," she tells me.

"Go where?"

"It says there is another note waiting in the lobby if I can get you to go with me," she says with a small smile.

"Well, then let's go get the next clue," I tell her with a smile.

"Ok, let me get my purse and we can go," she tells me as she walks away.

I walk to the living room and get my purse I brought it out here when I left her bedroom. I don't have to wait long for her to get her purse and she walks up to me with a smile on her face. "Ready?" I ask.

She nods and says, "yeah. Oh, do you wanna like shower or something?"

"Um, now that you said something I do need to use the bathroom," I tell her and walk to the bathroom. Once I'm in there I pull out a toothbrush and toothpaste from my purse and brush my teeth and wash my face. I pull out a brush and brush it through my hair and fix it. Then I spray myself with my perfume and adjust my cloths. I don't look half bad. Giving myself a confident smirk in the mirror I walk out and back to Brittany.

"Wow. You look like you just walked off a runway," she says with a sigh.

I laugh at her and open the door saying, "Come on. Let's get the next note."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Once we got to the lobby we went to the security desk and asked if there was a note left for Brittany and now we are standing outside her apartment building. We decided to read the note out where so we could just get a cab fast if we needed one. "What's it say?" I ask.

"Go to 115 5th Avenue and find your next note. On the way tell three things you like about each other," Brittany reads. She starts to laugh really hard and I give her a look like she's crazy. Finally, she decides to explain why she's laughing so hard. "This date idea is from _One Tree Hill_. My favorite TV show," she explains still laughing. "I can't believe Mercedes did this," she mutters to herself.

Did she just say date? Are we on a date? Oh, my God if this is a date I need to play it cool. No, just be yourself Santana. That's the whole point of dates-being yourself and getting to know the other person. "So, this is a date," I try to ask it nonchalantly and hope she can't hear the nerves I can hear when I ask it.

"Well, it's Nathan and Haley's first date on the show. It doesn't have to be a date," she says the last part quietly. "Unless you want it to be?"

I can't help the bashful smile that crosses my face. "Yeah. I want it to be," I tell her.

She smiles and looks at the ground and turns in the direction we need to start walking. "I'll go first," I tell her. "You're the kindest person I've ever met. People bump into you and you say sorry. Most people would give the other person a dirty look, but not you," I look over at her and she's blushing and has the biggest smile on her face. "And your smile," I continue looking at her and she looks at me when I tell her this. "It changes depending on what you're smiling at. But the one I see the most. I've only ever seen it directed at me."

She blushes harder and smiles bigger. God I love making her smile. "You're not gonna give me that five smiles line are you?" She asks.

I laugh and say, "No. Besides you have more than five smiles." She links our pinkies together as we walk and I can feel her heart flutter at the contact.

"Go on," she urges.

I chuckle and continue, "The way you move." She gives me a weird look so I continue. "You move so elegantly every time you move. Not just when you dance, but all the time. It's like there is a song always playing in your head and you move to it all the time," she blushes again. "I'm sure you could trip and you would still make it look like the most graceful thing in the world."

She smiles and says nervously, "Ok, three things I like about you…"

"My good looks," I joke to ease her nerves and it works because she laughs and seems more comfortable.

"The way you are around me. I've seen how you are with Quinn and you two are like sisters, but you don't really get too deep with each other. And I've seen you with Kurt and Mercedes. You're nice, but it's like you're still hiding something, but with me… you're different. You're more open. More relaxed. And you almost always have a smile on your face when you're with me," I can tell I'm blushing when she finishes. I knew I acted like that around other people. It's hard for me to open up to people.

"It's easy to smile around you." Fucking kill me now. Could I be more cheesy?

She just laughs and continues, "Your eyes. They change color depending on your mood, but they always light up when you look at me. And they're so dark sometimes I feel like I could get lost in them. I do get lost in them sometimes," she says as we make eye contact. I guess for normal people they wouldn't be able to keep eye contact while walking down a New York street, but because my senses are stronger than hers I keep us from hitting anything.

"And you're not horrible to look at," she jokes. I laugh too and look behind her and the store we just stopped at-which also happens to be where the note told us to go. She turns around and blushes profusely. "I can't believe Mercedes told us to go to _Victoria's Secrete_."

"Nice work Mercedes," I say with a smirk. She slaps my arm playfully. "Where's the next note," I ask.

"Well in the episode it was in the store and they had to look for it in there."

"Alright, lades first," I say holding the door open for her.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

We've been looking for the note for five minutes and still haven't found it. It probably doesn't help that every thing I see something I picture Brittany in it. "Hey! Stop day dreaming and help me look," she says laughing as she bumps her hip into me as she comes to the rack I'm looking through. I try to come up with something to say cause she just caught me day dreaming-about her nonetheless- but nothing comes up. "Oh, look I found it!" she exclaims.

I clear my throat and say, "Oh, good. I was beginning to think we'd never find it. What's it say?"

"Congratulations! Now buy each other a gift and exchange them on your way to… there's another address on here."

Oh my God! I get to buy her one of these? Oh my God oh my God oh my God! Dream come true! I know exactly which one I want to get her. Wait a second perv. What makes you think you get to see her in it? Ugh, sometimes I hate my brain. "We can stop if you want?" Brittany asks.

"What?"

"The look on your face. You went from excited to disappointed. We can stop if you don't want to do this anymore," she tells me.

"What? Oh, no no no. No. I don't want to stop. I didn't mean to make that face. Sorry," I explain. "Let's shop!" I tell her and get excited again.

She laughs at me and walks away to go look for something for me. I walk over to the sleepwear section and go to the sexy lingerie. I grab something that is called _Starry Babydoll _from the _Sexy Little Things. _It's basically a black bra with jewels on the cups in the form of a star with a bow in the middle. Black see through fabric comes from the bottom of the bra, but leaves the middle of her stomach showing. Then there are the panties. They leave nothing to the imagination-being see through- and have the same star design that is on the bra in the middle of the panties, with two little bows in the on the bottom middle. Oh my God I would love to see her in this.

I take the lingerie to the counter and pay for it and go look for Brittany. She already has a bag and is ready to go to the address that was on the note. "Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup," she nods and we both walk out to the sidewalk and turn to each other. "Here," she says as she shoves her bag in my hands.

She's looking at the ground as I go to open the bag. Suddenly, I'm nervous. What if she just bought me socks or perfume and I fucking got her _sexy lingerie_? What is wrong with me? I should've played it safe and got her something non-perverted. I take a deep breath and open the bag.

Letting out the breath I'm relieved to find lingerie in the bag. Looks like I'm not the only one who was having thoughts of the other. I pull out a lace and mesh teddy. It's black also and has suspenders on the bottom to attach thigh high socks, which are at the bottom of the bag. I look at the tag and it says _Very Sexy Lace & Mesh Teddy. _It's… I don't even know how to describe it. It would cover my whole torso but the material is see through. Down the middle there is a design that is also on the cups of the teddy.

I look up at her and smile, "thank you. It's… sexy."

"You probably think I'm a creeper now, don't you? I knew I should've gotten you something else. It's just that I saw this and I couldn't stop picturing you in it-" she cuts herself off and blushes.

"Maybe one day you wont have to imagine," I tell her in a seductive tone. She gulps and looks at the lingerie in my hands.

I hand her my bag and watch her open it. She's blushing even more now and I'm pretty sure I am too. We both give each other hungry looks, but a cab honking breaks our staring contest. "Alright, next place we go if we don't like it how about we just get some pizza?" I ask.

"Ok," she says with a laugh.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Turns out the next place we go to is a restaurant called Breadsticks-Brittany's favorite restaurant- and we already had a reservation under Brittany's name. We both decide to stay and are now seated at a table that is in the back away from other people. There are two notes in the middle of the table and I pick up the one with the 1 on the front this time.

She watches me as I open it and read, "Order your favorite dish for the other person."

"Any chance your favorite dish is spaghetti and meatballs?" she asks.

I can't help, but laugh at her adorableness. "Not unless yours is Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo," I laugh.

Since we both know what we are going to order the other it makes it easy when the waiter comes back. Conversation is easy between us; we talk about anything and everything. She tells me she has to be back at her dance studio at 6:30 and it's only 4 now.

After we finish eating we decided to walk the five blocks to Central Park and are now sitting in a part of the park that is my favorite. Not many people go to this part, but it has the best view. We're sitting next to each other under a tree and there is a light breeze. Brittany is leaning against me as she pulls out the second note from her purse and opens it to read. "Reveal a secrete that nobody else knows about you." She rests her head on my shoulder and links our pinkies together when she puts the note away. I don't know if she wants to go first or if she wants me to, so I just decide to go.

"When I was growing up… my parents would tell me how much they didn't want me and how much I was a disgrace to the family. They kids in my town use to call me a heartless bitch. Satan. They would all make jokes about me and sling insults at me every time I would walk by. I always kept a straight face and made it seem like none of it affected me, but on the inside… it killed me." I paused to take a breath because I've never told anyone that when they call me Satan or a heartless bitch and it actually hurts. Brittany takes her pinky out of mine and instead puts her whole hand in mine.

"You're not heartless San. If you were you wouldn't have saved me in that alley and we never would have met," Brittany tells me.

"It's hard to believe I'm not when I was told everyday that I am."

She turns to face me and grabs my face in both her hands. "You listen to me Santana Lopez. You are not a heartless bitch and you are not Satan. You're Santana Lopez. Caring, sweet, funny, and _loving _Santana Lopez," she tells me with a determined look on her face. I smile at her with tears in my eyes. Nobody has ever said those things to me.

"Thank you. It's your turn now," I tell her as I take her hands away from my face.

She sighs and sits down next me again. She looks out in front of her as she starts to talk, "I was driving the car when my parents died," I look at her confused because she told me that they died when she was out in LA. "They had picked me up and we were driving back to Ohio when it happened. My dad had driven the whole way, but I could tell he was tired so I offered to drive. I didn't think I was tired I slept most of the way and we were only 10 minutes from home. We should've just pulled over, but I just wanted to get home," she paused to take a deep breath and I put my hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't remember closing my eyes, but the next thing I remember is waking up to coughing. It was my dad he was in the passenger seat chocking on his own blood. My mom was behind him, but she was unconscious. He kept calling my name, but I didn't respond. I couldn't. I just froze. I kept thinking that it was all my fault if my parents died… the last thing my dad said was that he loved me before his coughing stopped," she chocked on the last part because she started to cry.

Her sobs racked through her body and I just put my arms around her and held her. I didn't whisper comforting words to her because she didn't need that at the moment. At the moment she just needed me to hold her and be there for her. She was clutching my shirt when she said, "my mom died at the hospital a few hours later."

"You don't have to tell me the rest," I told her.

"I want to," I nodded my head against hers for her to continue. "When my sister came she told me mom had died and when I asked her what happened she said we got hit in an intersection on the passenger side. When I told her what happened she blamed me. I was the one driving. I was the one that fell asleep. I was the one that took our parents away. She was only 13 and I couldn't take care of her so she had to live with our aunt and uncle in a different city. That's why she blames me for our parents death and wont talk to me," more sobs shook her body and I just held her closer.

After awhile her crying stopped and she sat up. I gave her a tissue from my purse and she chuckled a tank you through her stuffy nose. After she was done she turned around and sat between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I loved the feeling of her back pressed into my front. I squeezed her tighter and said, "Thank you… for sharing all of that. I know it mush have been hard."

"It was," she admits. "But I'm glad I told you. Thank you for telling me what you told me."

"You're welcome." We continue to sit in silence until it's time to leave. We take a cab back to her apartment and I walk her up. "I'm really glad we did all the notes," I tell her.

She smiles and says, "Me too. I had fun."

I smile back and say, "So did I. I'm going to your recital again tonight."

"You don't have to go again. You've already seen it once it's going to be the same as yesterday."

"I know, but I like watching you dance," I tell her and she blushes. "I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Yeah. I'll look for you," she tells me with a smile. We hug at her door longer than necessary. It's like neither of us wants to let the other go. After saying goodbye and walking away I go to my apartment to get ready to see her again tonight.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Sorry it took so long for another update. I hope you like this one. Please leave a comment or review and thank you to those who have._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Glee. _

Chapter 11

Being around Brittany was becoming easier and easier. After our first date, where I didn't have any blood the whole time I was around her, I was starting to get use to the burn in my throat. It didn't go away, but it didn't bother me as much. I could handle it. It never would be completely gone, but it wasn't at the forefront of my mind every time I was around her.

We spent every possible minute together that we could. I started to take on fewer clients at the practice so I could spend more time with Brittany and she would get away from her practice for lunch everyday. I was even donating a lot of money to her studio so I would be able to be there when she was and every break we would talk. I went to all her performances and after we would go to either her apartment or mine and I would always cook her dinner because when she tried one time she burned it and her hair ended up smelling like cheese. We weren't even making anything with cheese.

I learned more and more about her and that she worked and the studio where she performed. She taught little kids and teens to make some extra money. I was pretty sure that that studio didn't pay her enough to afford the apartment she was living in, but I wasn't gonna be rude and make a comment about it. She would tell me when she felt the need to.

It's Friday and I'm at the house instead of my apartment. Puck, Finn, and Siobhan are out and Quinn is somewhere in one of her libraries. I don't really know why I'm here. I guess I came here to just be around vampires. I've been spending so much time with Brittany and around humans that I miss being around vampires. I find Quinn in the second floor library reading- obviously. She doesn't look up, but I know she knows I'm here. Her body shifted a little and then relaxed.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You wanna know what's wrong with me Santana?" Quinn asked rhetorically. She didn't even give me time to respond even if I wanted to. "I'll tell you what's wrong… Your relationship with Brittany. That's wrong."

"Fuck you Quinn. You don't know anything about my relationship with Brittany," I said defensively.

"Yes I do. You can't be with her Santana."

"Why not? Hmm? Because you wont ever be happy so now everyone else has to be miserable with you?"

"Because we don't get to have our happy endings!" Quinn yelled exasperatedly. "Happy endings only happen in movies Santana. We're vampires, we're never gonna get our happy endings. Our happy endings would've been if we died a normal human death. What part of that don't you understand?" I just kept my jaw clenched not responding to her and not looking at her. "You need to let Brittany have her happy ending," Quinn said softly. Tears started to blur my vision. Did she think I didn't know I needed to let Brittany have her happy ending?

"I know I can never give her the happy ending she's probably always dreamed of and it _kills me. _ It's killing me that _I'm _the one keeping her from having her happy ending because we're _never _gonna grow old together. In a couple years she's gonna grow older and want kids and _I _can't give that to her." I said exasperatedly. I don't even know why I was talking about Brittany having kids and giving her happy ending because we haven't even known each other for two whole weeks, but it feels like I've known her my whole life. I don't even know if we're dating or not. I mean we act like a couple, but she hasn't made any indication that she wanted to be with me romantically.

"What did you just say?" Quinn asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh just drop it Fabray. I already know you don't approve you don't need to rub in the fact that I'm not good for her."

"You've changed. I can see it when you talk about her," Quinn kind of looked a little panicked, but I want sure why. "Santana do you know what that means?" I just looked around because I wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that she might be right and I have changed because of Brittany. "Santana… when you're first turned your emotions and senses are heightened, but then we stay the same for as long as we exist. The only time we change again is when we fall in love."

I scoffed. "And how would you know?"

"Because it happened to me," she said quietly. I knew whom she was talking about. After Rachel she's never been the same. The light in her eyes died when she came back from wherever she went with Rachel. "Santana if you love this girl-"

I didn't let her finish I was out of the house and in my car before she could finish whatever advise I knew she was going to give me. I just couldn't listen to what she had to say. I know some of Quinn and Rachel's story and I know it didn't end well. Which is why I ran. I was afraid of being in love with Brittany. She didn't even know I was a vampire. What if I tell her and it scares her away? What if she thinks I'm some weird _Twilight _fan that thinks vampires are real and thinks that they are one? What if this? What if that? So many what if's running through my mind. I need to tell Brittany what I am.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

It was Saturday afternoon and I was pacing my apartment like a mad woman. If anyone were to come in they wouldn't even see me walk across the room. They would just see me at one end, pause, then I would be at the other. Nervous didn't even cover what I was feeling right now. I had text Brittany last night asking if she wanted to come over since she got out early from teaching her class and was done with her recital. She said she would be over around 2 and it's 1:30 now.

I have never told a human about what I am. Not because I'm ashamed, but because one of the vampire rules is to never reveal yourself to humans. Now here I was about to tell my biggest secrete to a human and Brittany, nonetheless. I think I was more nervous about her reaction than telling her. It's easy to say I'm a vampire. I already told her my real age and that just came out like nothing. But her reaction… that's what scared me most. She could be discussed with me and never want to talk to me again. I would leave her alone. I would do anything she asked me to do.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Brittany get out of the elevator and walk through the door. I never lock it, there's no need if some stupid human tries to steal something I just compel them to never come back.

"Hey San!" She called as she walked into my bedroom then to the bathroom in there. I heard the shower start and her start to hum. A smile came to my face as I listened to her hum. Brittany has become so comfortable in my apartment that she doesn't even ask to take a shower she just does. She even has cloths here so when she stays the night she doesn't have to go back to her apartment to get new cloths.

Brittany takes really long showers so I'm surprised when I see her walking out from the hallway in one of my old t-shirts and short shorts. Had I been so lost in my thoughts that hadn't her finish her shower? I smile at her and she smiles back relieving some of my nerves. "Brit why do you wear my cloths when you have like half your closet already here?" I ask with a laugh because she knows I don't mind her wearing my cloths I just want to know why she wears mine instead of hers.

"Because I look good in you cloths," she answers with a smirk as she sits down on the couch. I gulp and my smile kind of fades a little, but not enough for her to notice, because yeah she does look good in my cloths. "Are you just gonna stand over there like a weirdo or are you gonna come sit over here so we can get the show started?"

We've been watching _One Tree Hill _ever since our first date because according to Brittany I have been missing out on life by never watching it. "Yeah I'm coming," I say as I walk over to her. "Are you hungry? I can make you something?"

"Nah I had lunch before I taught my last class. I'll probably be hungry later though so you can make me something then," she says with a smile. I just laugh and sit down next to her.

"So, um, maybe we can take a break from _One Tree Hill _for like any hour or two and watch something else?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Of course San. It's gonna take a long time to watch all the seasons we can watch other things in between," she said with a chuckle. "What do you want to watch?"

I had this idea that we would watch a vampire movie and I could just ease into telling her. "Um how about _Underworld_? Or maybe _Twilight_?" I didn't want to chose a vampire movie form like ages ago before she was even born and I didn't think those movies would have kept her interest so I tried to think of recent ones.

"Really? A vampire movie?"

Oh no. What if she hates vampires and vampire movies? Just play it cool Santana. You got this. No worries. "Yeah a vampire movie. Do you not like vampire movies?" I didn't mean to sound defensive, but it just came out like that.

"No, no. We can watch it I just never pegged you a vampire movie kinda girl that's all."

"Well there's a lot you don't about me," I mumbled.

"Like what?" she asked.

Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that so she could hear. Think damn it! "Well if you stick around long enough maybe you'll find out," I answered with a smirk. God Santana you are a stud. Fucking great response.

Brittany just laughed and said, "Gosh that was so cheesy."

Smiling I asked, "So, which one do you want to watch? Action or whatever the fuck _Twilight _is?"

"San," Brittany said in a warning tone. She doesn't like it when I curse.

"Sorry. So, which one?"

"Um… I don't care. You pick."

I didn't really feel like watching _Twilight _so I put in _Underworld _and sat back down next to Brittany. She curled right into my left side, resting her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her bringing her close. I turned my head a little and placed a little kiss on the top of her head. She gave a contented sigh and we both settled in to watch the movie.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

The movie just got to the part where Selene was telling Michael about herself. This was perfect. This was why I gave her the choice of _Twilight _and _Underworld _because the humans seemed to take the news relatively well. "Hey Brit?" I asked hesitantly. She gave a hum of acknowledgement. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." She sat up and moved so we were sitting close together again.

This was it. I'm finally going to tell Brittany about my true self. "Brittany…" I paused to take a breath. "I know we haven't know each other long, but… In my whole life… There's no one that I've trusted more… Cared about more… Brittany I…" The words seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"You what?" Brittany asked. I looked between her eyes and her lips then back to her to her eyes. We seemed to be gravitating closer until we were breathing the same air. My eyes closed right before our lips touched just the slightest. Then we both leaned in to press our lips together. We just held it there for a few moments and right when she was about to move her lips against mine I pulled away and backed away. I looked at the ground then back at her. She looked confused and a little lost. She moved closer following me and I grabbed her face in both of my hands bringing her face closer to mine. We didn't hesitate to kiss this time. I kissed her with everything I had. Our lips were moved together like that's what they were made to do. She was kissing me with passion and excitement. It was exciting to finally be able to kiss her. She moved her hands to grab my face and I moved my hands to down to thighs.

My hunger for her blood started to overwhelm me and I pulled away. "This can never be," I said out of breath. God that kiss was amazing.

She looked at me confused and a little hurt and asked, "Why not?"

"Remember when I told you I was a hundred and seventy-two?" I asked. She nodded her head. I looked away from her as I whispered, "I'm a vampire Brit."

She snorted and said, "San, come on. Be serious. Vampires aren't real…" she let the sentence trail off as realization crossed her face. All the times I had to turn away from her to hid the reaction her scent had on me.

We sat in silence for I don't know how long. I couldn't handle the silence anymore and asked desperately, "Say something. Please."

She shook her head and had a confused look on her face. "No. No, you can't… vampires aren't… no!" she yelled suddenly and I jumped back from her reaction. "No! You can't be a vampire. I trusted you! I let you into my home!" she paused as she thought about all that we've done together. Then she got a shocked look on her face, "I kissed you!" She started to back away form me.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose her because of what I am. I trusted her. She trusted me. We trust each other. She wasn't supposed to be reacting like this. She was supposed to accept me. I couldn't let her go like this. I had to do something. "Brittany wait!" She had started to get up during my mental break down. "Brittany it's not what you think. I can explain. Please just let me explain!"

She was half way to the door when she turned on me. "EXPLAIN! What is there to explain? You kill people and drink their blood! There is nothing you need to explain!" She turned back around and started walking again. I was in front of her before she could take a step.

"Stop. Please let me explain." I begged.

"What could you have to explain? You're vampire. I'm not stupid I know how vampires are." She had so much hatred in her tone. Like she knew about vampires and they had done something to her.

"Please just listen?" I begged. She sighed and didn't make a move to leave so I took that as my sign to start. I gestured to the kitchen so we can sit and talk and she walked in a sat at the island. I sat next to her and took a deep breath to steady myself and start. I wasn't sure how or where to start so I just sat there going through my memory to find where to start.

Brittany seemed sense my unease and asked, "So, what do you eat?"

"Blood form a blood bag." She looked at me like she didn't believe me so I got up and went to the fridge to show her the blood I had in there. Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to show her all of the blood I had I in my fridge to start off because she gasped and had a horrified look on her face. I quickly closed the door. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have shown you that."

She brushed my apology off and asked, "So, what is there to explain?"

"Look, Brittany I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. We've known each other for two weeks and I never once tired to attack you. I stopped myself every time your scent over powered me. I don't drink from humans that's why I have so many blood bags. I don't attack people, well except that one time in the alley when we first met. I don't know what else you want me to say. I'm the same person I was a minute ago, just now you know I'm a vampire."

Brittany looked down ashamed then she looks up at me, "I'm sorry I overreacted… it's just when you told me what you are I didn't believe you at first then you were so adamant about you being a vampire and I thought you were crazy. Then you were in front of me so fast that I knew you weren't lying and then all those vampire movies flashed through my mind and all the people that get killed in them. I just thought of all the danger vampires cause." She took my hand and held it tightly. "I guess I was just taken by surprise. I mean it's not everyday someone tells you they're a vampire." She finishes with a chuckle. "So…besides drinking blood from a blood bag what else is there about being a vampire?"

"Well you saw the super speed and I don't know if you remember, but when I beat up those guys in the alley it was piece of cake. I have super strength so it was like beating up a baby."

"San don't joke about beating up babies." I just smiled and shook my head at her. She knew I was joking and I knew she was messing with me.

"Um, well we can do this thing called compulsion. Which is a supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or human."

"How does it work?"

"I have to look someone in the eye and tell them to do something… it's kinda hard to explain. It's like flipping a switch. I don't use it every time I look at someone. I control it. Not the other way around."

"Have you ever used it on me?"

"No. Of course not."

She looked down thinking over everything I had just told her. "So, you really are a vampire?"

"Yeah," I answered kind of nervously. After her first reaction I have no idea how she will react now.

"How did you become a vampire?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell her my story. "I was born in Texas, like I told you, in 1839. Texas back then wasn't like Texas today. It wasn't even a state. My family was poor. My father was gone most of the time looking for work and my mother was trying to raise four other kids by the time I came along. I was not planned and I was not welcome. That became obvious to me early on when my mother would sling insults at me everyday. By the time I was twenty-four I was working at a brothel and didn't really have anything going for me. One night a very pale man with dark almost black eyes showed up and asked for me. When we were in my room he pinned me to a wall and asked me if I wanted to have a different, better life. And of course I said yes and he bit me," I show her the two small bite marks on my neck.

"The change started immediately after that. It hurt, like a burning sensation. The vampire that turned, Demetrius, me told me it burned because it was the venom going through my system. After I changed I had a hard time controlling my thirst. I attacked anyone I could. Demetrius taught me how to control my thirst, but after that he left me to fend for myself."

"Wait! How can you go out in the sun?"

I smiled and looked down at a ring I had been wearing for decades and held it up for her to see. "This ring. There are some herbs in it that put like a shield over my skin to protect me form the sun. Before I found Quinn I was restricted to only going out at night, but Quinn had some how found this vampire who made things for vampires and she got a ring for me," I told her.

"How long have you known Quinn?" she asked.

"I met her two years after I was turned. She was turned a year before me and when we first met we hated each other. We would fight constantly, but we stuck together because we had no one else."

Before we could do or say anything else Quinn appeared in the kitchen with us. Brittany jumped a little and I just glared at her. "Don't you wish she would've told you that before you kissed her?" Quinn asked. My jaw tightened. There was no way Quinn was in here when that happened I would've noticed. Right? "Did she tell you about all those years she went on killing sprees?"

"Shut up Quinn." I growled.

"Come on now Santana. She's the first person you wanted to tell the truth too." Quinn mocked.

"You just don't want me to have what you lost."

"Stop, Santana. Quinn what is she talking about?" Brittany asked.

Quinn walked closer, but didn't sit. "It was 1920 and Santana and I were in Chicago. Santana was out of her dark years and we were celebrating. We walked into a club dressed in our flapper dresses and heals and sat at a table. We weren't paying attention to the band on the stage until Rachael Berry sang. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her voice was so breathtakingly beautiful. I'd never heard anyone sing as well as she did. She was half way through her third song when the police burst in to arrest anyone drinking what with prohibition being in it's first couple of months. The club was chaotic Santana and I split up, but that was nothing new we always split up and found each other. I was right by Rachael when she got off the stage. She looked surprised and a little startled that I was there all of a sudden. I grabbed her wrist and told her to follow me and she did. It was raining when we made it out into the alley behind the club."

Quinn had a little smile on her lips as she recalled the next memory. "She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. _She _kissed _me._ After that we were inseparable. We went to New York together and lived as lovers there. She became a star on Broadway." Quinn's eyes were far away as she recalled her time spent with Rachael. "We spent four years together. When I told her about me, what I really am, she accepted me. She loved me. She was twenty-five when we moved out of the city and one day Rachael was baking a pie. She hated baking," Quinn laughed. "But she baked a pie. While she was cutting and apple, she was making apple pie, she cut her finger. It wasn't a lot of blood, but I hadn't drank in months. Her scent was so… appetizing. One minute she was looking at her finger the next I biting her neck. I stopped once I realized what I was doing, but it was too late. She was gone."

I had never heard what happened between Quinn and Rachael I just knew they went off together. One minute Quinn and I were in a club in Chicago the next it was twenty years later when Quinn found me again. She was never the same. She tried not to let anyone notice, but I did. I never saw her with Rachael, but I always imagined she always had a smile on her lips and in her eyes. Brittany had tears in her eyes by this point, but they weren't falling.

"We were gonna get married. I even considered turning her. We talked about it, but I didn't want to take her life away." Quinn's eyes finally adjusted and she looked at Brittany. "Do you really want to be around someone who could lose control at any minute? Someone who can take your life away at any minute?" Brittany didn't respond she just sat there staring down at her hands. "Get out while you still can," Quinn whispered.

"That's enough!" I said standing and walking over to Quinn. She backed away and walked out of the apartment without another word. I turned to Brittany and she was still looking down at her hands. "Brit?" I called. When she looked up to me I gave her a hesitant smile before approaching her. "So, now what?"

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

In the following days after I told Brittany about myself nothing really changed between us. She of course wanted to know everything about being a vampire and I happily told her that it was just like being a human only my senses were better. Her eyes always lit up when I talked about being a vampire. We still did our normal thing together and she practically had half her closet and some new cloths she got in my mine, not that I minded at all.

The only kissing we did were little pecks. I don't know why, but the kissing never seemed to progress beyond that. We were currently sitting on my couch watching _One Tree Hill _with her lying on top of me when she started to nuzzle her nose into my neck. I didn't really think anything of it because she does this all the time when she is getting comfortable to fall asleep. Then I felt her lips graze my neck before placing a light kiss there.

I held completely still. I didn't want to move and possibly ruin the moment. Then her lips placed a firmer kiss to my neck then again and again and again. My breathing picked up and I turned my head to give her more access to my neck. She kissed from my collarbone to behind my ear where she placed another kiss before taking my ear lobe into her mouth and sucking lightly.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan that I was trying to keep in. She moved her kisses to my jaw before finally getting to my lips. She took my bottom lip into hers and nibbled gently before letting it go and pressing our lips together. My hands were running up and down her sides and hers were buried in my hair. I was so lost in her lips that I couldn't even smell her scent.

When her tongue poked out to slide across my bottom lip seeking entrance I almost died at how soft it felt and it wasn't even in my mouth yet. When I opened my mouth to let her tongue in. Her tongue was soft and strong at the same time. It was warm and wet and wonderful. I'm not sure who moaned when our tongues met, but someone sure did. As our tongues battled for dominance our bodies started to rock together.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but the sound of a phone going off ruined our moment, but neither of us stopped to check whose phone it was. "Don't. Answer. It," I said between kisses. She didn't listen and placing a final peck to my lips to leaned over to see whose phone it was.

She sat up suddenly and grabbed her phone. "I gotta take this," she said as she stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Obviously the call was important or she wouldn't have stopped our sweet lady kisses so I did my best to try and not listen. Which really wasn't that hard when I thought about what we were just doing and what I hoped to continue when she came back.

"Hey San. I gotta go," Brittany said from the kitchen.

I was in there immediately, one of the benefits of her knowing my secrete, I didn't have to hide my abilities. "Is everything ok?" I asked. She seemed a little off.

"Yeah no. Everything is fine. I just have to meet someone," she told me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering, "No. Yeah. No. Yes. Yeah sure. If you want."

"Ok. Where are you meeting them?"

"In a coffee shop by my apartment."

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"No we can walk," she answered.

We got our stuff and left my apartment and walked to the coffee shop she was meeting someone in. She was quite the whole walk there it made me worry something was wrong.

When we got there someone called her name and she started walking over to them. I wasn't able to see who it was because they were sitting down, but I could tell whomever it was was a man because the voice was deeper than a woman's would be. When we got closer I could see it was a guy in a wheelchair with thick-rimmed glasses hiding his dark blue eyes. His brown hair was combed nicely and he wore an expensive suite. When Brittany sat down next to him he immediately pulled her towards him and into a disgustingly sloppy kiss.

My heart literally stopped. My throat got thick and my stomach felt like it fell out of my butt. Brittany, the girl I was just making out with on my couch ten minutes ago is kissing this guy. This couldn't be happening. I trusted her. With everything I had. If she had a boyfriend she would have told me. Right?

After she was done sucking face with whoever this guy was she turned to me with a hesitant expression, "Santana, this is my boyfriend. Artie."

Apparently I was wrong.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was hard to write I rewrote it twice. Anyway, review if you feel so inclined to do so. And thank you to those who have already left a review


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Glee._

Chapter 12

"_Santana, this is my boyfriend. Artie." _

_Apparently I was wrong._

This could not be happening. I must have heard Brittany wrong, but the words _my boyfriend_ and _Artie_ kept running through my head. My heart felt like it dropped out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces onto the floor. I knew who this was. It was Artie Abrams the biggest arrogant asshole I had ever met. I had met him when he was fifteen and he tried to pay me to have sex with him. His family had a shit ton of money and because of that he thought he could buy anything he wanted. He was known for being a player. Always hooking up with playmates and high dollar escorts. He was in the news, quite a bit too, for hitting a girl here and there, but he always paid his way out of it. He had very powerful people in his back pocket. He was set to inherit his fathers business when he matured and stopped using money like it fell from trees.

How could Brittany be with someone like this? Someone who uses girls for sex and likes to rough them up a bit. How could she do this to me I lo- No. Stop it right there. Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings. And this is exactly why. I will not let this effect me. Obviously I had misjudged my relationship with Brittany.

"What's wrong with her?" Artie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey, mamacita why don't you sit your fine Latin ass down?" Artie asked with a smirk.

Was he serious? I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked over to Brittany who was looking at me with pleading eyes. I was not about to sit here and listen to this douche bag. I need to leave. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. Thank God I thought as I pulled it out. It was a text from Quinn.

**Quinn: Get to the house. Siobhan has news.**

I looked up to give a death glare to Artie and didn't even look at Brittany as I said, "I have to go," and turned to walk away.

I heard Brittany get up and walk after me. "San, wait!" she called, but I just kept walking. "San-"

"Stop." I said turning around to face her. "You don't get to call me that anymore." I said as I turned to look away from her. I couldn't handle looking at her right now.

"Santana look at me please?" Brittany begged.

I still didn't look at her as I said, "I can't look at you right now Brittany. Looking at you use to be my favorite thing to do."

"Santana, please I can explain."

"What's there to explain Brittany? You have a boyfriend, you were making out with me twenty minutes ago. It's pretty obvious what's going on here," I said then turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

"San…" Her defeated voice calling me almost made me turn around and wrap her up in my arms, but she had a boyfriend to comfort her. I just kept walking and ignoring the way my vision started to blur and the feeling in my heart like I just lost everything I could've ever asked for.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Once I got back to my apartment I took a moment to compose myself before going to the garage and getting in my car and driving to the house. Everyone was in the living room. Finn and Puck were watching something on TV, Quinn was reading a book, because she doesn't do anything else, and Siobhan wasn't really doing anything. She was the only one to look up when I walked in and smiled at me was I sat down on the couch.

"What news do you have Siobhan?" I asked.

"One of my friends in the Covenant told me that the humans that are part of the underground have been using the teeth from vampires and grinding them down into a powder then turning it to a liquid and dipping the tips of stakes into it. So when the tip dries it's like a vampire tooth," she explained.

"Wait what?" Puck asked.

"They've basically found a way to make the tips of stakes into vampire teeth," I explained to both Puck and Finn who both looked like they were trying to solve a complicated math problem.

"But vampire teeth can pierce our skin," Finn said.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

"We have to be more careful now. Do not interact with humans unless you absolutely have too," Quinn told us.

"How is the Covenant dealing with this?" I asked.

"They have vampires out compelling humans to infiltrate the underground and try to sabotage the liquid formula of the teeth," Siobhan said.

Suddenly, we all went stiff. Someone was here. We could hear them about a hundred miles out and coming fast. We all jumped up and were at the door in a second. By the time the person got to the door we were all prepared to fight whoever it was. Not many vampires know where we live and they don't come over unless we invite them.

"Puck! Finn!" the voice yelled. Fucking David Karofsky. How did he find our house? And why was my day being filled with douche bags. It was like the universe was punishing me for something that I don't remember doing.

Everyone, but me relaxed as Puck walked over to the door to open it. As soon as Puck opened the door Karofsky walked in pushing past everyone.

"What the fuck do you want Karofsky?" I asked. Karofsky and I have never gotten along. He's a douche bag that I never really wanted to get to know.

"What are you doing here Satan? Shouldn't you be on your knees somewhere?" he asked with a smirk.

I tried to lunge at him, but Quinn held me back. I wrestled my way out of Quinn's hold and said, "Fuck you Karofsky. Get out of my house."

Karofsky walked over to the couch and sat down. "You know what Satan. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," Karofsky said with a smirk.

"Why are you here Karofsky?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter why he's here he needs to leave now," I said.

"Well Satan-"

"Stop calling me Satan!" I growled.

"Oh did I touch a sore spot?" Karofsky asked with a chuckle.

I lunged at him cupping my right hand and hitting his left ear. Then grabbed his neck with my left hand and squeezed hard before letting go. With my right fist I punched him in the liver. Then I grabbed his left knee and punched the inside of it causing him to fall heavily to the floor. When I hit his knee you could hear the sound of his bones breaking and it left a satisfied smirk on my lips.

Puck and Finn grabbed me and held me back from doing anything else. I shoved them away and walked away, but not before I heard Karofsky yell, "I'll get you for that Santana!" I wasn't going to stay in that house if Karofsky was going to be there. Getting in my car I decided that I would have to settle for staying at my apartment while Karofsky was at the house. I was just gonna have to deal with Brittany possibly coming over to try and talk to me.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

It had been three weeks since I last saw Brittany. I still wasn't ready to hear her excuse as to why she had a boyfriend and didn't think to tell me. She'd call and text me every hour of everyday. I didn't answer her calls and I ignored her texts. She came to my apartment a couple times, but I locked the door and went into a different room so I wouldn't be tempted to let her in and explain. I didn't know what day it was anymore, my days just blurred together. I put more time in at my office seeing more clients and doing more surgeries. I still donated money to the dance studio, I didn't go there, but I couldn't find it in me to stop donating. It was like my only link to Brittany even if I didn't want to talk to her right now.

Unfortunately according to company policy I couldn't work all day every day and they sent me home to "get some rest." I didn't need it. I didn't sleep anymore. I only ever slept when Brittany stayed the night and she wasn't staying the night anytime soon. So now I was just sitting in my living room not even paying attention to the TV that was on right in front of me. I was thinking about the time a spent with Brittany. The times she seemed more hesitant when we would be cuddling, that time I over heard Mercedes say something only to be cut off. It all made sense now. She was thinking about him those times and I thought it had something to do with me.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a nock at my door. My door was always locked now even when I was home. It was probably Quinn trying to get in even though I'm pretty sure I gave her a key back when I bought the apartment. Opening the door I saw Brittany's head snap up. She was probably not expecting me to answer the door. In my defense though, I didn't know who was at the door. Brittany's eyes were red and her hair was a mess, she looked like she'd been crying for a while.

I didn't say anything; I had nothing to say. I still couldn't even look at her. I looked down at my feet. Except maybe that she broke my heart. That I trusted her with everything I had and she took that trust and threw in the dirt and stomped on it. But I kept all that in and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell me why she was here.

"Hey," she said hesitantly. I didn't respond because I knew that if I did I would say something bitchy or something I would regret. She went on though, "can we talk?" Her eyes were pleading with me to not shut the door in her face, which I had every right to do. But looking into her eyes I knew I would hear her out no matter how upset with her I was. I would still do anything for her. With that thought I moved out of the way to let her in.

She walked in and stood in the hallway waiting for me to close the door. After closing the door I lead her to the living room and sat in an armchair next to the couch. Brittany hesitated standing off to the side of the living room waiting to be invited to sit. It made my heart clench to see it through my peripheral vision remembering how comfortable she use to be in my apartment. I motioned from her to sit and she sat in another armchair across for me with the glass coffee table in between us.

The silence between us was unbearable. Never in the time that we were together was silence so uncomfortable, but being the stubborn bitch that I was, I wasn't about to talk first. Brittany and I wouldn't even look at each other. Her head was down, she was wringing her hands in her lap and she was looking at everything except me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours later she spoke up, "I'm sorry." Her voice was so small even with my enhanced hearing I had a hard time hearing her.

"Why?" I asked ignoring her apology. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at me as she answered, "I was planning on breaking up with him. I just wanted to do it in person," she said like it really made a difference. "

"So have you? Broken up with him?" I clarified.

She looked back down, as she answered, "no."

"Then why are you here? Why didn't you tell me about Artie? How long have you two been together?" I asked. There was no anger in my voice, which really surprised me, I was just honestly curious. If she hadn't broken up with Artie then why was she here?

"I wanted to explain," she said. When I didn't respond she took that as her cue to continue. "We started dating two months after I moved here. We were like every couple always together and hanging all over each other. He was really caring and kind and doting. We were happy for a while… then he started traveling. He'd be gone for months at a time and I was miserable and lonely. I always told myself that I would break up with him when he got back, but when he was home… I remembered why I fell in love with him," she had a sad smile on her face as she finished. "I guess I let it pass because I love him," she explained and I didn't miss the way she said love instead of loved.

"So what? I was just something to keep you entertained while he was gone?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Of course not," she said as she moved to the edge of her seat. "When I met you I was living all alone in his big apartment and I kept looking for any excuse to leave, to just pack up my stuff and get out. And then I met you," she shrugged with a smile on her face. "You made me happy. I wasn't lonely anymore. I didn't think about Artie. You were my way out," her eyes were pleading with me to understand.

"Then why didn't you tell me about him? Why did you kiss me?"

"When I was with you I wasn't thinking about him. You were all I thought about, you are all I think about," she corrected.

"Why did you let me find out the way I did? You made me look like an idiot."

Sighing she said, "I wasn't thinking. When he called my mind went blank."

"I trusted you. With everything. How could you do that to me?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes. She avoided her eyes, but not before I saw tears fill her eyes. "How could you let me trust you with the biggest secrete in my life and not tell me you were seeing someone? How could you let me think we were something? How could you let me fall in love with you?" I was practically yelling at the end and my eyes were filling with tears, but I looked away when I told her that I fell in love with her. I didn't mean to tell her I fell in love with her, it just came out. I hadn't even let myself think it and here I was confessing my love to a woman whose heart obviously belonged to someone else.

"You love me?" she asked with hope in her voice. I didn't respond, I just kept looking at anything, but her. I heard her get up and move to sit on the coffee table in front of me. "Santana," she said reaching out to grab one of my hands that I had crossed over my chest when I sat down. I let her take it and hold it between both of her hands. "Santana look at me," she told me. When I didn't, she used one of her hands to grab my chin and turn my head. "You trusted me because I gave you a reason to trust me. We trusted each other… we fell in love with each other," she said with a small smile. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want anything to come in between us. I wasn't planning on letting you find out the way you did, but when Artie came back I couldn't think. All I kept thinking about was that I was going to lose you," she had tears in her eyes now that were threatening to break free. Her grip on my hands tightened as she moved closer to me.

She leaned into me pressing her lips lightly to mine. I didn't think about anything else except her lips on mine as I pressed my lips harder into hers. I didn't think about how heartbroken I was all last week because of this girl as I deepened the kiss. I didn't think about the fact that she had a boyfriend as her tongue sought permission to enter my mouth, which I gave wholeheartedly. The only thing I thought about was how right kissing Brittany felt.

Brittany pulled away first breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against mine and kept her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. I couldn't resist giving her a small peck. She smiled even bigger after that and I could feel my face mirroring hers. When she finally opened her eyes I could see they were a light blue. The lightest I had seen them yet.

"Be with me?" I asked hopefully.

Her smile faded as she said, "I can't."

Pulling away and feeling my heart shatter after she had just put it back together I asked, "Why not? You just told me you know Artie has cheated on you and he leaves you for months at a time."

"It's not that easy Santana," she said defensively as she crossed her arms.

Why was she getting mad? She didn't have a right to get mad. I should be the one that's mad, not her. "What's not easy about it? He treats you bad you dump him. Simple as that."

"I'm not stupid Santana. Don't talk to me like I'm a child." She said as she got up and started walking towards the door. No. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen when I asked her to be with me. She was supposed to say yes and we were supposed to be kissing and maybe a little more. Now she was twisting my words and getting angry with me.

I shot in front of her before she could go any further. "I know your not stupid Brit. I'd never call you stupid. You know that," I told her as I put my hand on her forearm. I kept trying to make eye contact, but she kept looking around and wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her face in both of my hands and kissed her to get her attention. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than just our lips, but I couldn't resist slipping my tongue into her mouth when she opened it. I felt her put her hands on my waist and I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and resting my forehead on hers. We looked at each other through our eyelashes and I made sure she wasn't going to look away before I said, "You're the smartest person I know Brit… I want you, only you. I don't want to share you with someone would doesn't even treat you right."

"I can't leave him Santana," she said quietly as she pulled away form me and looked down.

"Why not?" I asked with pleading eyes.

She shrugged and kept her eyes on the ground as she said, "I love him."

I visibly flinched at that, but she didn't see. "Ok. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for however long it takes for you to fall out of love with him and into love with me."

She looked up at that, "I can't ask you to do that."

"I've been waiting all my existence you Brit. What's a little more waiting?" I joked to try and make her smile. It worked as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Can we still kiss?" she asked shyly.

I chuckled and said, "We can do whatever you want." It wasn't what I fully wanted. I mean she was still dating Artie, but if I got to kiss her in secret I would wait forever for her.

Now it was her turn to pull me in for a kiss. As we kiss she pulls me back to my bedroom where she pushes me down and straddles my hips. Her kissing is getting more frantic, like she's afraid I might leave or something. I slow the kissing down so that it's only our lips touching then she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes are filled with so much passion I almost have to look away. Then she leaned in to kiss me again. This time our kisses are filled with passion. The only sounds in the room are the low buzz of the TV that only I can hear and I forgot was on and the sound of our lips moving together.

I move my hands down to her hips and slip them under her shirt. We both moan at the touch. I grab the hem of her shirt and slowly pull it up so if she wants me to stop I give her enough time. She doesn't though. We separate when I have to pull the shirt over she head and before we reconnect she grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head. When our lips reconnect she throws her arms around my shoulders and pulls us flush against each other. We both moan at the feeling of skin on skin. Suddenly, Brittany starts to grind in my lap and I let out a rather embarrassing loud moan. She pushes me down so that I'm on my back and she keeps up with her grinding.

Her phone going off stops everything. I groan at the intrusion. She giggles and kisses my lips quickly before hopping up and running to her phone. I sit up on my elbows and watch her go with a small smile on my face. I can hear her answer her phone and my smile instantly drops from my face when I hear Artie on the other line. I stand up and find my shirt and put it on as I walk out with her shirt in my hands.

When she hears me she turns around with an apologetic smile on her face. I hand her, her shirt as she hangs up. "You gotta go meet Artie." I state. It's not a question because I heard their conversation.

She looks down to the ground after she shirt is on and says, "Yeah. We're having dinner at a really nice restaurant." I just nod my head. How could she have even thought about sleeping with me while she heart still belonged to someone else. I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did, even though it didn't get very far, it was on its way to becoming something she could've regretted. And I was not going to let our first time be something she regretted. "I have to go," she said quietly. I nodded and led her to the door. "I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I responded. She leaned in to kiss my cheek, but at the last second I turned my head so our lips connected. God I could not get enough of her lips. I pulled her closer with one of my hands on her hips and smiled into the kiss when I felt her smile. We had to break the kiss because we were both smiling, but I gave her a peck on her lips. Then again. And again. And again. She started laughing as I moved my kisses all over her face to show I wasn't mad that she had to leave to meet her boyfriend. Then I kissed her lips one last time and said, "Ok, you gotta go now or I'm gonna pull you back in here and continue where we left off." She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her lips. I laughed at her a gently pushed her away. "Go." I told her with a smile on my face.

She smiled back and said, "bye" as she walked backwards toward the elevator. She got in and as the doors slid closed she blew me kiss. Which of course I caught with a stupidly huge smile on my face for someone who just got left so their friend with benefits? (I don't know. We really need to define our relationship) could go to her boyfriend.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

It went on like that for another month. Brittany and I sneaking around and fooling around, but not going all the way. Much to her disappointment. Mine too I just wouldn't admit it.

For some reason Artie was staying around longer than he usually would. I think he thought something was going on between Brittany and me. Not that he knew, but he had his suspicions. Every time Brittany and I would be getting really into it its like his spidy senses tingled because he always called. Every time. Brittany wouldn't even tell him we were going to be together, but that didn't stop him from calling at the perfect time to interrupt.

Our animosity toward each other only got worst as time went on. It got so bad at one point that at a dinner party Brittany had to call Quinn to come take me out of the room because I wasn't moving. Quinn had to drag me back to my apartment and even then I wouldn't calm down until Brittany came over hours later and grabbed my face between her hands and forced me to look at her. Instantly calming me. She spent the night with me keeping me calm and making me forget about Artie.

With Artie's new found interest in Brittany I had to find other ways to keep myself occupied and oddly enough Siobhan and I become closer than we ever have been. She had also been keeping me updated with everything going on because Karofsky was still at the house because he was a fat lazy piece of shit that just went form place to place with no permanent house. Brittany didn't partially like that I was spending more time with Siobhan, but I didn't partially like that she was spending more time with Artie.

It's been weeks since Brittany and I have been able to have alone time together. Artie has been showing her off every chance he got, which happened to be every night. So I decided I would surprise Brittany at her work so we could have lunch date.

When I got to Brittany's work she was standing in front of the front desk talking to Tina. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on baggy sweat pants and a tight tank top. Tina saw me approach, but I put my finger to my lips to tell her to keep my presence quiet. When I reached Brittany I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up to twirl her around in a circle. Brittany let out a shriek of surprise that quickly turned into a fit a giggles. Her laughter was infectious and had me laughing along with her until I set her down. When her feet were on the ground she turned in my arms and threw her long arms around my neck burying her head in my neck.

"I missed you," Brittany murmured her lips gazing my neck before firmly planting a kiss there. Her friends didn't know about our extracurricular activities even if it was pretty obvious.

"I missed you too," I whispered into the skin behind her ear as I placed a quick kiss there. We continued to just stand there and hold each other. It had been too long since we had embraced each other. Artie was really getting in the way.

Finally, after what seemed like too short of a time Brittany pulled back, but didn't leave my arms. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I responded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and with a light in her eyes.

"I just came to see what you were doing and have lunch," I replied.

"I thought you'd be with Siobhan," Brittany frowned and pulled all the way back out of my arms.

"Oh, no she had stuff to do today."

"Oh, you saw her this morning?" Brittany asked with obvious jealously in her tone.

"No she texted me," I replied. "Wait, did you think that we… that we're…?"

"Well she is clearly interested in you so I just thought…" Brittany replied annoyed and hesitant.

"She is?" I asked stupidly. I knew Siobhan liked me I just didn't know it was that obvious when Brittany has only met Siobhan twice and has no idea that we slept together. "Do you think I should…" I let the question hang in the air. I wanted to see how Brittany would respond to this.

Brittany looked at me for a while before she answered, "sure." Her response was forced and hard. She obviously didn't want to tell me not to see someone.

So I just nodded my head as a response as I thought about pursuing Siobhan. Brittany was still with Artie and we were getting less and less time together. Brittany didn't expect me to wait for her, which was disappointing because I would wait for her forever if she asked me. But she didn't. Instead she was letting me pursue someone else for my own happiness. If I didn't fall more in love with her then, trying to let me go, then I don't know what more she needed to do. "I think I'll give her a call," I finally voiced my response.

Brittany visibly deflated with what I said. I had no intention of getting in a relationship with Siobhan, even if Brittany had a boyfriend. I would wait for wait for her until she sent me away.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

_I am so sorry I took so long to update. Life just got in the way and I was stuck on the last part of the chapter. Any and all mistakes are mine. Anyway please leave a review if you would like, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if some parts came across clear I don't have a beta so I'm not sure if it's all clear._


End file.
